Junior Year
by abbierena
Summary: Sequel to Sophomore Year. Casey makes a decision that turns their lives upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Casey's POV**

"Think long and hard, Casey," Amber Stevens, my sorority's new president, says to me. "Did you see me at Rush events when I was Pledge Mistress?"

"No," I reply.

"Exactly. You are not allowed to attend Rush events at all this school year."

"Why?" I ask her.

"If you attend the events, the potential pledges will get to know you and…like you. We can't have them liking you, Casey. You're their Mistress; they need to fear you. You will not see them until their first official pledge task, the Greek alphabet task. Have you ever called a girl a slut?"

"No, not to her face."

"Casey, Casey. You're so far behind. Call me something. Right now. Pretend I'm one of your pledges and I've just disobeyed you."

I start to channel everything I remember about my pledging experience. Here goes nothing. "Pledge Stevens, you mouthy little slut. When I say be at my place in half an hour, your bitch ass better be here in half an hour. I don't care what you were doing. As long as you're pledging this sorority, I _own_ you!"

"Novak, I am _impressed_!" Amber says to me. "I think you're even better than I was. I can totally tell you were one of Stephanie's pledges. Well, I guess this lesson is over. Meet me back here in three hours for lesson two."

Thank goodness.

There's still a week before school begins and I am on a three-day retreat at a beach house for G-Pi juniors, seniors, and recent alumni. A sorority retreat may _sound_ fun, but the purpose of this one is so all of last year's officers can train the incoming officers. It's day one of my Pledge Mistress training and I'm already starting to regret this. Amber told me that being a bitch to the pledges instills loyalty, but I'm having a hard time believing that. I hate calling girls "bitch" and "slut." It's so degrading, but all of my sisters swear it's necessary. So far, I've mastered name calling. My next lesson is on how to make the pledges fear me. I can hardly wait. Yes, I am being sarcastic.

I decide to leave the house and take a walk along the beach to clear my head. I really miss Alex and Kylie, but at the same time I'm excited to be here. Aside from all of the lessons, I'm glad I get to have this kind of bonding experience with my sisters. It's hard to believe how far we've come. I remember when Layla, Alejandra, and I were little freshmen pledging to this sorority and now we're juniors and helping the executive board run it.

"Casey! Wait up!" I hear Alejandra shout to me. Although I spent my summer in LA and she spent hers at home in Dallas, the two of us became so much closer over the past three months. We were on the phone or on AIM at least an hour each day, talking about everything we have planned for this school year. She was elected Social Chair and she was telling me about all of the events she has in mind for the sorority. Alejandra loves to party, so her position is absolutely perfect for her.

The beach does wonders for this girl. How she manages to look so beautiful with such minimal effort is beyond me. I keep thinking about the moment at the Mother's Day brunch when she told me she liked me. Neither of us have mentioned it since then, but it's still something that lingers whenever we're together. Also, the universe must be playing a cruel joke on us because _someone_ paired us off while making sleeping arrangements for the retreat. Alejandra and I have been forced to share a room, a room with only one bed. This is going to be a very interesting three days.

When she catches up to me, I decide to blurt out what's on my mind, but I'm distracted by the way her white skirt complements her olive skin tone…and how her long, black hair looks silkier than ever while most girls get frizzy hair at the beach.

"I don't want this to be weird," I blurt out.

Alejandra starts to laugh, "because that didn't make it weird already?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Oh, you're referring to the way you can just cut the sexual tension with a knife."

"Is it that obvious?" I ask.

"Very. All of our sisters know. Why do you think Amber and Stephanie put us in the same room."

"I'm married, Alejandra, and I don't want to mess that up. I love Alex. I'm happy with her."

"She's not that great, you know? She doesn't understand you the way I do. Kelly broke up with me this summer and it didn't even phase me because I was thinking only about you. The whole time I was in Dallas, I was wishing you were there with me. I was thinking about what we'd do together and everything I'd want to show you in my hometown. I was home alone one night when it rained and I kept thinking about you being there and how we'd kiss on my balcony. I remember you telling me you've always wanted to be kissed in the rain, but Alex never did that with you."

"Alejandra?"

"Yeah?"

I forget what I'm about to say and decide to live in the moment. I inch my way closer and closer to her. Our lips are only centimeters apart. I'm about to move in closer when…

"What the hell?" I say after I've been pelted in the head with a beach ball. I turn around and see Layla Ortiz running away. "You're so in for it, Layla!" I shout as I start running after her.

When I catch up to Layla, I tackle her to the ground.

"What the hell?" I ask.

"I was saving you from ruining your life."

"What are you talking about?"

"Casey, I'm going to be blunt," she tells me. "I love Alejandra to death, but if you cheat on Alex you're going to regret it."

"I know. I know. It's just that…I'm falling for her. I really am. I try to tell myself that I'm not, but I know it's just a lie. I'm so fucked. I don't know what to do," I tell her as the tears start rolling down my cheeks.

This is going to be the longest, most excruciating three days of my life. Welcome to junior year, Casey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Casey's POV**

"Stephanie, what the fuck?" Alejandra shouts from the living room of the beach house. "This is a sorority retreat and I'm not even drunk yet."

"Don't get your panties in a knot," Stephanie tells her as she walks in with a bottle of vodka, tequila, and whiskey.

"I'm sure Casey would be happy to help her take them off," Amber teases.

"If she hasn't already," another one of my sisters says and all of the girls start to catcall and whistle at us.

"So, what exactly happened in that bed last night?" Amber asks.

"Nothing," Alejandra says disappointedly. "Casey slept on the floor."

"Lame!" Stephanie laughs.

"She's just not ready yet and I totally respect that," Alejandra says as she cuddles up to me on the couch.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready. I love Alex," I tell them.

"Why do you guys want her marriage to fail? It's sick!" Layla says in disgust. "We're sisters. We're supposed to be supporting each other, not wrecking each other lives."

"Casey is 19 and she's already tied down with a wife and baby. The girl never even got a chance to live," Amber says to Layla in a serious tone of voice. "As her sister, I just want her to have a good time and explore her options."

Layla shoots her a piercing look and we all decide to drop the subject. Within five minutes, everyone has filled up their shot glasses with their drink of choice and gets ready for the games to begin.

"So, tonight's sisterly bonding game is Never Have I Ever," Amber says to us.

"Shit, dude, I remember playing this with Allegra back when she was a slut," Stephanie laughs. "Half an hour into the game, she'd already have taken 15 shots. None of us could find something that she _hadn't_ done."

Aww, my Big Sis. I wish she were here right now. She'd set these girls straight or just tell them to go fuck themselves. I'm thinking the latter might have ruled out in her drunken way of doing things.

We all decide to take a shot in honor of my Big. Stephanie raises her glass and starts to speak. "To Allegra, the legend, the girl whose legs were open more often than a gas station convenience store."

"To Allegra," we all say as we take a shot.

An hour into the game, I have realized just how slutty my sisters really are. When it was Layla's turn, she said "Never have I ever given head to more than one guy at a frat party" and seven girls immediately took a shot and started laughing. So this is why Pi Beta Xi never refuses our invitations.

When it's Amber's turn, I know what she is going to say is going to cause drama. "Never have I ever been sexually attracted to another G-Pi," she says and everyone waits for Alejandra and me to take a shot.

Alejandra takes one, the fifth one she's had tonight. I should be taking my fourth, but instead I storm out of the living room and into the bedroom.

After five minutes of solitude, Alejandra enters the room and sits on the bed with me.

"Case, I'm sorry. They're assholes," she tells me.

"But they're just telling the truth," I say to her. "I _am_ attracted to you. Every time I'm around you, I feel butterflies in my stomach and all I think about is ways to get you alone."

She gets up to lock the door. "You're alone with me right now. I don't know why, but all I think about is kissing you. I mean, I think about doing other stuff with you too, but mainly kissing you. We haven't been able to make that first move. Yeah, we kissed at the frat house to present the invitation when we were freshmen, but that was just for show. I'm babbling, aren't I?" she says as she starts to blush.

I nod. "It's cute though."

She sits on the bed and I start looking into her dark brown eyes. Alejandra inches closer to me and I already know what's going to happen next. I can prevent it, but do I really want to?

She gently kisses my lips and I find myself returning the kiss. It's deeper and more passionate. Her lips are soft like Alex's. No, I can't think about Alex right now. I slowly open my mouth for Alejandra to slip her tongue inside. Her hand is slowly making its way up my shirt. "Take this off," she tells me.

As I take my shirt off, I see her remove her sundress in mere seconds. No bra and no undies were underneath it and I can feel myself getting even wetter as I look at Alejandra naked in front of me. Once I remove my clothes, I pin her down on the bed and spread her legs just wide enough so I can position myself in between. Alejandra lets out a soft moan when we both feel the intimate contact between us.

"Not even in my dreams could I imagine anything feeling as good as this does," she tells me.

I lean in for another kiss, but I'm interrupted by my phone ringing. I quickly get up and try to find it. Maybe it's one of our sisters telling us about another task we have to complete for our training.

"Baby, come back here. I miss you," Alejandra says.

Baby? Seriously? Already?

I find my phone and answer it without bothering to check who is calling me.

"Hello?"

"Casey! Oh, sweetie, I was hoping you'd answer. Kylie and I miss you so much! How is your retreat going?"

"Good, what are you up to?" My words are few, but I figure that's what's best right now.

"I'm shopping with Allegra right now. Maybe I'll get myself some new lingerie to wear for when you come back," she says as she starts to giggle. "Anyway, Allegra and I have big news. You're never going to believe why we're shopping right now."

I feel like someone has just stabbed me in the heart. I can't even bear to talk to her. "Lex, can this wait? I'm in the middle of some sisterly bonding right now. It's kind of important."

"No problem, have fun, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too, Alex."

Fuck. Alejandra and I quickly grab our clothes and get dressed. Alex is my life. I shouldn't be hurting her like this.


	3. Chapter 3

dove in love: Like mother, like daughter. I feel bad for doing that to Alex. (hides).

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

"Alex, what I'm about to tell you may shock and/or terrify you," Allegra tells me. "I'm going to do something I never thought I'd do and I need your help."

I'm in Allegra's car right now and we're on our way to the mall. She said she had to go shopping for something, but she won't tell me what it is. All she said is that she needed me and Megan absolutely can't know what we're doing.

"What are you going to do?" I ask.

Allegra slowly exhales and her voice becomes jittery. "I'm going to ask Megan to marry me."

"What? But you hate marriage!"

"I do! I mean, I _did_," she tells me. "But I know Megan is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. And she says she feels the same about me. Besides, let's face it, I'm not an undergrad anymore. I'm going into my second year of med school. I feel like I've grown up a lot and so has Megan. I'm ready for something deeper and more meaningful with her."

Once we reach a red light, I give my future sister-in-law a hug. "I'm so happy for the two of you!" I tell her.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Allegra asks me nervously.

"Of course she'll say yes! Megan loves you more than life itself!"

Her tone of voice becomes more serious. "I just need to know if marriage is worth it. You and Casey are happy, right?"

"Casey and I are _beyond_ happy!" I tell Allegra. "Our marriage is so perfect right now. She's so attentive and loving and I know she only has eyes for me. I miss her so much right now and I can't believe I won't be able to see her until tomorrow night."

"Sorority retreat?" Allegra asks.

"Yeah, gotta love that sisterly bonding, I guess."

I decide to call Casey and tell her the good news about Allegra wanting to propose, but for some reason she cuts our conversation really short and she's not acting like herself.

"Should I be worried? Do you think she's okay?" I ask Allegra.

"Yeah, she's fine," Allegra tells me. "It's the officer's retreat. I remember those. You really aren't supposed to have your phone with you since the whole purpose of the retreat is to learn about your position and spend time with your sisters."

"I trust Casey. I know she's not doing anything stupid." Or at least I hope she isn't. My optimism from earlier is starting to die down.

"You _should_ trust her," Allegra tells me. "Casey adores you."

When we park in front of the jewelry store at an overpriced, snobby, outdoor shopping center in West LA, I grab my 11-month-old daughter from her car seat and safely secure her into her stroller.

"Allegra?"

"Yeah?"

"I remember the middle of freshman year I hated you because I thought you were going to sleep with Casey and now here we are picking out an engagement ring for you to give my twin sister. It's amazing where life takes you."

"I know what you mean. Now don't go getting all sentimental on me. You know I hate that."

Some things never change.

Allegra and I pick out a 1-carat diamond ring with a platinum gold band for Megan. There were so many flashy rings that were absolutely beautiful, but we both know how Megan would react to those. She'd say something along the lines of "Why don't you just put a sign over my head that says 'mug me'?" Megan absolutely hates flashy jewelry and the way people use it to make themselves seem better than those who can't afford it.

"How are you going to propose?" I ask her while we're eating dinner at a burger place instead of one of the trendy but overpriced cafes in the area.

"I'm not exactly sure how, but I know I'm going to propose to her on Halloween. It's her favorite day of the year. Plus, she's excited about doing a photo shoot with her custom made vampire fangs that day. And not to be selfish, but I figured the celebration sex would be awesome if she's wearing those."

"Is that all you two think about?"

"Hey! We can't help that we're good at it. It's one of the things your sister does for a living. Besides, you and Casey are exactly the same way."

"Correction, we _were_ the same way."

"Casey and Alex? The world's most perfect couple not doing it on a regular basis?" Allegra asks, dumbfounded.

"I don't know. I mean, we try, but we'll just end up cuddling instead. We just don't have the same level of intimacy that we had before. We're still adjusting to being on our own and taking care of Kylie. Plus school. I swear, sometimes I'm just so exhausted that I'll fall asleep while Casey's making love to me."

"Ouch, Casey must not be too pleased with that," Allegra tells me.

"It bruised her ego at first, but I think she's gotten used to it. We'll just have to keep trying, I guess."

"Alex, making love is not supposed to be something you _try_; it's just supposed to happen."

"That's easy for you to say, Allegra. You and Megan don't have a care in the world. Sometimes I wonder if she'd be happy with someone else instead."

"Wait, we're both talking about Casey Novak here, right? Casey wouldn't even look at another girl. She's completely 100 percent devoted to you."

"Maybe you're right," I say to Allegra as I sigh. I don't know what I'd do if Casey were to fall for someone else. It's a good thing I don't have to worry about that. Casey and I were meant to be together and I know neither one of us would mess that up.


	4. Chapter 4

JeffHardy724: I would love that, too, especially someone as nice as Alex. :)

Jessica: Alex will have some good things happen to her eventually. :D

dove in love: I think the fangs would bother me. haha. And Casey is being a total ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

"Casey, you were incredible," Alejandra says to me as I slowly pull two soaked fingers from inside her.

"So were you, baby. I haven't felt that good in so long," I tell her before proceeding to lick her wetness off of my fingers.

I notice Alejandra start to blush. "What are you doing?" she asks me.

"Just savoring your taste," I say to her before wrapping my arms around her and pulling her closer to me.

After an hour of cuddling and delicate kisses and touches, I notice Alejandra's expression changes from post-coital bliss to sadness. I know what she's about to say; I'm just hoping she doesn't say it.

"Casey, I want to be your girlfriend."

"…but I'm married," I tell her although I know it's a ridiculous thing to say after what we just did.

"That didn't stop you from making love to me tonight, did it?"

"Alejandra, what we did wasn't making love. That's what I do with Alex. What we did was have sex."

Her voice starts to become shaky and I can see her eyes start to water. What have I done? Alejandra never cries. "So that's all I am to you? Just some piece of ass on the side while you and Alex are having problems."

I run my fingers along her sides and give her kisses in hopes that it'll calm her down. "Baby, you know you mean more to me than that. You'll be my girlfriend someday, I promise. For now just be patient, okay? I can't just leave Alex. We're married and we have a baby together."

Alejandra doesn't say anything and I'm glad that she doesn't. Truth be told, I really don't want to leave Alex and I'm not even _thinking_ about leaving Alex. That woman is everything to me. I just wish I was able to explore my options and, yes, I am completely aware of how horrible that sounds.

"So, what are the ground rules?" Alejandra asks me after a long period of awkward silence.

"The what?"

"The ground rules. How are we working this out? When can we see each other? When can we not? Are we going to continue this?"

How does she know about this stuff? "Alejandra, have you done this before?"

"No, well, Kelly and I had an open relationship so I've actually never cheated, but my mom and dad are both having affairs so I kind of learned about this stuff from watching them."

I give her a hug. "I'm so sorry, babe."

She starts to smile. "Don't be. This has been going on since I was a little girl. It's really all I've ever known. But I'm liking how you call me 'babe' and 'baby'."

"Me, too, and I do want to keep seeing you."

"Shall we limit it to sorority events?" she asks.

"What do you mean by sorority events? Just retreats and parties or do business meetings count too?"

"Casey! You really want it all the time, don't you?" she teases. "How about just retreats and parties? Business meetings are on campus and that's too risky."

"Agreed. Can we still hang out as friends though? I don't want this to just be some casual sex thing."

"Of course," she tells me. "We're friends, first and foremost. You can always come to mine and Layla's apartment and hang out."

"There's still one very important ground rule," I add. "No sex at my place or yours, but especially my place. I can't do that to Alex."

"Okay," she says reluctantly. I can't tell her that I still plan on making love to Alex whenever she gives me an opportunity to do so. Those opportunities have just been few and far in between lately.

As Alejandra dozes off, I start to feel a knot in my stomach. It's easy to plan all of this while I'm at the retreat, but tomorrow morning we're all going home. I'm going to have to face Alex for the first time after what I've done to her. How am I going to be able to act as if nothing ever happened? Will she be able to sense that I've been unfaithful to her? I can't tell her about my arrangement with Alejandra; she's already been through enough over the past couple of years. This would probably break her.


	5. Chapter 5

dove in love, Jessica, and JeffHardy724: Aww, I'm so sorry for making the three of you hate Casey. (hangs head in shame). But it all happens for a reason. I promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

It's 10 pm, my daughter is asleep, and I'm waiting on my wife to come home. Casey and I haven't been intimate with each other in quite some time, so I'm thinking it would be nice to surprise her. I light some candles, sprinkle rose petals on the bed, and change into the sexiest lingerie I own. Casey, come stake your claim.

Half an hour later, my wife comes bursting through the door. "Honey, I'm home! Where are you?"

"In the bedroom!" I answer.

When Casey approaches the doorway of our bedroom, I see her eyes start to bulge. "Holy shit!"

I'm lying on our bed with my legs spread and bent at the knee. I start touching myself in hopes that Casey will get the hint. Instead, she remains standing in the doorway with her eyes bulging out. Come on, Casey. I'm at the point of no return here. I take off my soaked panties and toss them in her direction.

"Holy shit!" Casey repeats, still unable to move from her position in the doorway.

"How was your retreat?" I ask her.

"What retreat?" she responds, her eyes still bulging. "Oh, the sorority one? Yeah, it was uneventful."

While she's speaking, I quickly take my bra off and fling it aside.

"Holy shit!" she repeats _again_.

"Casey, I'm waiting," I tell her in a seductive tone of voice.

Within a matter of seconds, Casey's clothes are scattered on the floor and she is kissing every inch of my body.

"You're so beautiful, Alex," she tells me after I start coming down from one of the most mind-blowing orgasms I've ever had.

"I missed you so much, Case."

"I missed you, too, babe. You were all I thought about."

"I doubt that," I tease. "Seriously, how was it? Do you feel prepared for your new position?"

"Yeah, I guess I feel prepared," Casey tells me. "It was kind of boring though. The new seniors are total jerks, especially Amber. They were nice when they were juniors, but now that they have authority they let it all go to their head. I mostly spent time with Layla and Alejandra. That's the only way I could keep my sanity."

"I don't understand how you could hang out with Alejandra," I tell her. "She's such a two-faced bitch."

"No, she's not!" Casey says angrily. "She's actually really sweet."

"Casey, you don't know the things she used to say about you. She used to say you were fat and ugly and socially awkward and that I was marrying beneath me. She hated you, Casey."

"She was a freshman back then," Casey says to me. "I used to say horrible things about her back then too."

"Well, you probably don't know that she's the biggest attention whore. She'll do _anything_ for attention. She told me that when she was in high school, she purposely overdosed on some drug, I forgot which one, to see how her parents would react. It always has to be about her. She gets off on breaking people up. She totally tried to break up Megan and Allegra when we were all freshmen. And she's crazy possessive. Why do you think Kelly left her? She said she couldn't take it anymore. But, whatever, it doesn't matter. It's not like you'd ever fall for her. I know you're better than that."

"Yeah, of course I'm better than that. I only have eyes for you, Alex. I'd never cheat on you."

"I know you wouldn't. You're such a good wife and I completely adore you, Caseybear."

Casey starts to kiss my breasts and I can feel myself getting turned on again.

"You're so hot, Alex. I just want to fuck you all night."

"You can," I tell her. "We're married, we have our place, and our bed. It's just me and you in this moment."

It's 5 in the morning by the time Casey and I are finished. Our daughter should be waking up soon and I'm going to be tired when she does, but I'm still not ready to fall asleep. I haven't felt this close to Casey in a long time and I don't want to ruin the moment by going to sleep.

"Hey, Case?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about being so distant these past weeks," I tell her.

"Don't be sorry," Casey says after kissing my hand. "It happens. You and I can get through anything, okay? I feel so close to you right now, Alex."

"I'm glad, Case. I get so scared, you know? Sometimes I feel as if I don't have sex with you, you're going to get it from someone else. It would kill me to know you were intimate with another woman."

"Alex, don't feel as if you have to have sex with me in order for me to be faithful. I've always been faithful to you and I'll always _be_ faithful to you."

I have the most perfect wife in the world. "I love you," I say to her even though those words don't even come close to explaining the way I feel about her.

"I love you, too, baby. I know there's still a month until this happens, but my sorority is having a party on Halloween and it's a date function…and I was wondering if you'd go with me. I know you think sororities are stupid, but it'd really mean a lot to me if you'd go."

"I'd love to," I tell her.

"Yeah?" Casey asks excitedly.

"Yeah," I reply. "I want to get more involved in things you're interested in."

"I have the most incredible wife in the world," she tells me as she cuddles up to me

"Pretty much," I say to her, wrapping my arms around her naked body. "Now, let's get some sleep. Kylie is going to be awake in a couple of hours."


	6. Chapter 6

dove in love: Aww, thank you. I still feel bad about making you not like Casey, though.

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

"Okay, so I'm totally giving up a night of wild and crazy sex with Megan for your birthday sleepover, Casey. If that doesn't tell you how good of a friend and Big Sis I am, I don't know what does," Allegra tells me while running her fingers through Megan's long purple and blonde hair. These two have to have some type of physical contact with each other at all times. Although some people are annoyed by this, I think it's sweet that they're so affectionate.

"Babe, you swear like we already haven't done it here like a hundred times since they've moved in," Megan turns around and tells her girlfriend.

"Eww! Not in our bed, I hope," Alex tells them.

"No, not in your bed, but practically every other place in this apartment: the kitchen table, the couch, the coffee table, the shower, up against your bedroom wall, the list is endless," Megan says with a smug look on her face.

I look over at my wife and notice that she's speechless. Her mouth is hanging open and I know she's trying to get some words out, but she's just way too much in shock.

Allegra starts laughing. "She's kidding, Alex. We've never done it here."

"Although, we just might have too tonight," Megan adds. "I'm horny as hell and Allegra is looking so hot in her little nightie."

"What a coincidence, I think you look hot in your nightie too. Although I think you'd look better without it," Allegra says to Megan. After this statement, the rest of us have ceased to exist to them. They're on our couch, making out in front of us and our guests.

Today is my 20th birthday and Alex decided to celebrate it by hosting a sleepover with our closest girl friends. Her, Bridget, and Olivia are on one side of the room while Layla, Alejandra, and I are on the other side. As usual, Megan and Allegra are in their own little world.

This sleepover is the definition of awkward and I wish Alex would have consulted me before planning it. There's nothing enjoyable about sleeping in the same room as your wife and your mistress. Well, there could be, but Alex would never go for a threesome. My sweet Alex. I glance over to her side of the room and see her in white PJ shorts with pink hears on them and a pink tank top. She looks so cute. I feel like going over there to wrap my arms around her, but I'd feel bad for leaving Layla and Alejandra. Or maybe I just don't want to leave Alejandra. She looks so sexy right now. She's wearing a dark purple silk nightie. It's short enough to barely cover her tight ass and low-cut enough on top to leave _very little_ to the imagination. Unlike Alex's hair, which is tied back in a ponytail, Alejandra's is down and curled at the bottom. Alex is wearing fuzzy slippers; Alejandra is wearing heels. I wonder if she'd leave them on for me while she's lying down with her legs thrown over my shoulders. The things that girl can do with her body…

I need some female affection so I go over to Alex. "You're so sexy," I tell her before laying her down on the ground and passionately kissing her.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Bridget squees.

"They _are_," Olivia agrees.

"I can't help but love my Alex," I tell them.

"And I love my Casey," Alex says after she catches her breath. "Happy birthday, baby."

We're still laying on the ground and I lay my head on Alex's breasts so I can hear her heartbeat. "It beats only for you," Alex tells me once she realizes what I'm doing.

I look to the other side of the room and notice that Alejandra is glaring at me. "Hey, Layla!" she says. "Eva, that hot girl from two doors down, was totally flirting with me last night." Okay, I know she's just doing this to get a rise out of me. She's just pissed off about seeing me with Alex. There probably is no Eva.

"She _is_ hot!" Layla says excitedly. "Tell me everything that happened! Did she ask you out?"

"I'm not sure. I guess we're going to start seeing each other. It all happened so fast, you know? One minute we're talking in her doorway and the next I'm on her bed and her head is in between my legs."

"Slut!" Layla teases.

I can see Allegra pull her lips away from Megan's and shoot me a warning look. Allegra was once notorious for being a homewrecker and I know she senses that something is going on, but the sanctity of sisterhood is stopping her from saying anything to Alex. She's trying to tell me not to get upset in front of Alex, but I can't help myself. With every statement Alejandra makes, I can feel the rage build up inside of me.

"I came so hard," Alejandra tells Layla. "No woman has ever made me feel that good."

That's it! By this time Alex is wrapped up in a conversation with Bridget and Olivia and I am extremely grateful that she isn't paying attention to what Alejandra is saying. "I'm going to get something," I tell Alex before I quickly get up and walk over to the bedroom, closing the door behind me. I lean against the wall and start to cry. How did my life get like this? On my 19th birthday, I was in Colorado and Alex and I were anxiously awaiting the birth of Kylie. On my 20th birthday, I'm in my bedroom crying because of something that is all my fault. Casey, you need to stop thinking with your clit and call off this thing with Alejandra.

A minute later, the door opens and I'm hoping it's Alex, but it's not; it's Alejandra. She walks over to me and pulls me in for a hug.

"I'm sorry, baby," she tells me as she wipes my tears away. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that."

"You're fucking some other girl. You're supposed to be mine, Alejandra."

"I _am_ yours. I'm not fucking anyone else, I promise. I just got so jealous when I saw you kiss Alex like that. Casey, I can't be in limbo like this anymore. I should be the one you're kissing. I want to be your girlfriend."

"Okay," I tell her hesitantly. So much for breaking this off.

Alejandra pushes me against the wall and starts to kiss me. I wish she wouldn't have pushed me so hard. I can only imagine how loud that must have been. Someone is going to catch us for sure.

As her kisses become more intense, she places her hands underneath my shirt and slowly starts to work her way up.

"Baby, not here. We're breaking one of the ground rules," I tell her.

"Fine," she says and takes her hands out from under my shirt.

Our lips are pressed together again. Fuck the rules. I want to get on my knees for her. As I reach in for one final kiss, the door swings open…


	7. Chapter 7

JeffHardy724: I'll hug her for you. :D

dove in love: The kiss I can provide, but not the part about Alex. Eeek!

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

"Do you think Casey is okay? She's been in the room for awhile," Olivia tells me.

"I'm sure she's fine. Alejandra went in there to check on her," I inform Olivia.

"I don't trust them, Alex, I don't. I'm not saying your wife is a cheater because she probably isn't, but I'm getting some bad vibes from Alejandra," Olivia warns me.

"So, you're asking me to go in there and protect my wife's honor?" I say sarcastically.

"Alex, you know what she's like," Allegra urges me.

"Fine, if it'll make you both happy, I'll go in there and check on them, but I can guarantee you nothing is going on," I tell them. I grab a bottle of Smirnoff from on top of the coffee table and take it with me. If I walk in with an alcohol offering it will seem less suspicious. I'm there to offer them booze, not see if my wife is cheating on me.

The door is unlocked so I walk right in. The sight before me is something I will probably spend the rest of my life wishing I had never seen. The woman I'm supposed to be spending the rest of my life with is lip-locked with Alejandra. I can say it's just a friendly kiss, but I know I'd just be lying to myself. Had I walked in five minutes later, I probably would have caught my wife fucking some other woman. I want to tell them something, but I'm at a loss for words. Instead, I slam the bottle down and it crashes against the hardwood floor. Alcohol and shards of glass are scattered everywhere.

Alejandra pulls away from Casey and looks at me like a deer in the headlights. "Alex, this isn't what it looks like," she says.

Casey starts to stammer. "I'm—I'm sorry, baby."

"I'm not your _fucking _baby anymore, Casey!" I tell her, trying to control my rage.

Casey approaches me and starts to whisper in my ear. "You know I'd never hurt you, Alex."

Tears are forming in my eyes and I feel as if I'm about to cry, but I don't want to give Casey and Alejandra the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I want to run out of the room and into the comforting arms of my friends, but I'm too proud to let them know that they've broken me. Instead, I channel all of the rage building up inside me and hit Casey as hard as I can across her mouth.

"You fucking bitch!" Casey says to me as she wipes the blood from her mouth. Her bottom lip is busted and the blood keeps pooling at the surface no matter how many times she tries to wipe it off.

Alejandra wraps her arms around Casey and starts to glare at me. "Look what you did to my girlfriend! You really hurt her, Alex." She turns to Casey, "We'll get you to a doctor, okay baby?" Casey just nods and tries to play the victim in the situation.

"Your girlfriend?" I ask.

Casey's lip is still bleeding, so she leaves the talking to Alejandra. "Casey and I have been seeing each other…behind your back," Alejandra tells me.

"I want to hear this from my wife," I tell Alejandra. "Have you two been having sex?"

Casey refuses to look at me. Instead, she just looks down at the ground and nods.

I get closer to Casey. "How can you do this to me?" I ask her. "You said you'd never cheat on me!"

As soon as I get close to Casey, Alejandra shoves me and I hit the ground with a thud. "Don't you come near her. You've done enough, Alex!"

After hearing my cries and the sound of me being pushed to the ground, my sister comes running in.

"Casey! Get the fuck out of here! I need to talk to your little girlfriend!"

"I'm not leaving her alone with you," Casey says even though it hurts her to speak.

"Casey, you're still bleeding. If my sister can bust your lip, just imagine what I can do to you," Megan says to her.

"I don't care. I'm not leaving Alejandra with you," Casey says as she gets in my sister's face.

Megan grabs Casey by the shirt. "Cassandra, if you don't get the _fuck_ out of my face, I will fuck you up so bad that no one will be able to identify you." She releases Casey and roughly pinches her lip wound, causing more blood to pool at the surface.

"Megan, what the fuck?" Casey says as she starts to cry from the pain.

"That's just a preview of what I can do to you," Megan says to her. "Look at you crying like a little bitch. You're not woman enough for my sister. She can do so much better."

My sister turns to Alejandra, "As for you, if you ever lay a hand on my sister again, I will cut your fucking fake tits off and shove them down your throat."

I'm still in my position on the ground and Casey is clad only in shorts and her bra. She had to take her tank off and use it to wipe the blood from her lip. The towels are in the next room, but she's so in shock that she can't leave the room. This is the sight that greeted Allegra the moment she walked in the room. Instead of comforting me or holding her girlfriend, she rushes to Casey.

"I'm taking her to the doctor," she tells the three of us. "Alejandra, go get Layla. You two should probably go home now.

"Megan, stay here with Alex. You, Alex, Bridget, and Olivia are going to have a lot to talk about tonight. I'll take Casey to our place for the night and I'll see you girls tomorrow."

I don't know what would have happened had Allegra, our voice of reason, not walked in.

"I love you," Megan says to her girlfriend.

"I love you, too, baby." Allegra says to Megan.

Allegra and Casey change out of their pajamas and head out the door within five minutes of Allegra breaking everything up.

Once they're gone, Megan takes me back to the living room and sits me down on the couch. It's no longer the time to be strong. I start crying more than I ever have in my whole life. It finally dawns on me that my wife cheated; she actually cheated. She was intimate with another woman.

I start thinking about what Casey and I were doing exactly two years ago today. It was her 18th birthday and the day we lost our virginity to each other. She looked so beautiful that day and she was so innocent. I always felt as if making love to her still held a certain innocence to it no matter what we did. Casey and I belonged only to each other.

"She cheated on me," I say to my friends after what seemed like an eternity of sobbing.

Megan already said what she had to say about the situation and I can tell that Bridget and Olivia are trying to find the silver lining. They know at this point calling Casey a slut isn't going to help and neither is them saying I can do better. Nothing they can say will change the fact that Casey cheated on me and they're aware of that. Instead, they just hold me and listen to anything I have to say.

They believe Casey and I will get back together, but I know in my heart that my marriage is over. Regardless of how much I love her, I'll never be able to trust her again.


	8. Chapter 8

dove in love: It's right here...(kiss). Yeah, I'm not into domestic violence either. I promise that's the extent of it. :)

nattie89: Alex will be happy soon. I promise you that. :D

Jessica: Casey is just plain out of her mind. haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

"Have you ever heard of that saying 'don't dip your pen in the company ink?'"

"Yeah," I say to Allegra.

"Well, Casey, for fuck's sake, don't dip your pen in the company ink!"

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Of all the girls in the world, you decide to fuck Alejandra Cortes," Allegra says to me as she looks down and starts shaking her head.

"So?"

"So? She's your sorority sister! You're going to have to interact with her almost on a daily basis, which means if you ever want to get back with Alex you're going to have to quit G-Pi."

"I can't quit G-Pi!"

"Then you're never going to get Alex back…if she even wants you back. If I were her, I'd just tell you to pack your shit and leave, but Alex is a different kind of girl."

"I'm fucked aren't I?"

"Fucked doesn't even begin to describe what you are right now, Casey. "Allegra tells me. "You're fucked in the worst way. It's like you've just gotten shards of glass shoved up your ass and have been forced to take a bath in lemon juice. That's the type of fucked you are."

I'm seriously not liking this heart-to-heart talk we're supposed to be having. "Allegra, you're my Big Sis, aren't you supposed to be encouraging me?"

"Alright, here are my words of encouragement: get on your hands and knees and beg Alex to take you back. Do whatever she needs you to do to make it right because you're a dumbass and you're shit without her."

Allegra and I are sitting on the bed in the guest room after spending nearly two hours in the emergency room. My mouth is still in pain from when Alex hit me. That girl really got the best of me. I had to get stitches in my lip and it's starting to swell. Like a true Big Sis, Allegra made fun of me the moment my lip started to swell.

I feel horrible about what I've done. Not only did I ruin my marriage, I also ruined things for Megan and Allegra. They've already started to choose sides. Allegra is with me and Megan is loyal to her sister. Allegra is supposed to propose in a month and I hope she hasn't changed her mind.

I can't stop thinking about Alex. I wonder what she's doing right now. Her and the girls are probably saying so many horrible things about me and I know I deserve it. It pains me to know I will never sleep next to Alex again. I'll never hold her or kiss her or look into her beautiful blue eyes ever again.

While I was at the hospital, Alex texted me and we agreed to meet tomorrow to make arrangements. Both of our names are on the lease for our apartment so I'm probably going to stay there and Kylie will either stay in my room or hers. I can just imagine what life is going to be like for my daughter. If I ever move out, I will probably just get her on weekends and holidays. I'd rather see her everyday, but knowing Alex that will be the arrangement she suggests if she even lets me see her at all. I have no legal rights over Kylie so I would just have to go along with whatever arrangement Alex decides is best.

The thought of the three of us not being a family anymore is starting to bring tears to my eyes. I can't believe I fucked up my whole life.

"Casey, why the hell did you do it?" Allegra asks me.

"You've fucked Alejandra before, you should know," I answer.

"So, you gave up your wife and daughter for pussy?"

I can't believe how cheap she is making me sound. "I don't know," I tell her. "I was just spending a lot of time with her and I've always thought she was hot. She got her breasts done over the summer and she went from an A cup to a C cup. And they're so flawless looking. Plus, she has such a tight ass. When I saw her in a bikini, I just knew I had to have her. Allegra, the girl is a freak. She does things to me that Alex never would."

"You're horny just thinking about her, aren't you?"

"Is it obvious?" I ask as I start to blush.

"So it's just a sex thing?" Allegra asks.

"Seriously, I don't know. Sometimes I think I'm in love with her. Or maybe I just love the experiences I can have with her. I have so much fun partying with her, but then again I know I'm never going to have any stability with her. We don't have the same goals and she absolutely hates kids, especially babies and I love my daughter with all my heart. Whenever we're together it's all about sex and partying. The sex is great. I mean, it's the best I've ever had. I just wish we could have a deeper connection with each other. She's my girlfriend, you know?"

"Your girlfriend? So you made a commitment to her while you were still with Alex?"

"Yeah and I know this is going to sound horrible, but after Alejandra and I went on our first date I stopped having sex with Alex because I felt like I was cheating on Alejandra."

"Casey, that's fucked."

"I know. I just wish I could have both of them. Sex with Alejandra and stability with Alex. "

"I've heard enough. You don't deserve Alex," Allegra tells me as she walks out of the room.

I've officially lost my only ally. As I attempt to go to sleep, I get a text message from Alejandra.

"_Alex is such a bitch. I hope you're okay, baby. Here's something to cheer you up."_ Her message is followed by a picture of her completely topless.

"_You're so hot, baby. Tell me what you're doing right now." _I reply.

My phone vibrates again with another message from her. _"Thinking about fucking you."_

After an hour of text message sex with Alejandra, my mind is made up. I need Alex and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get her back.


	9. Chapter 9

Jessica: I'm sorry for making Casey make you angry. There will be good times later. :)

dove in love: Aww, thank you for the kiss. I should try to earn another one.

JeffHardy724: Allegra is a wise one; a drunk one but a wise one nonetheless. haha

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

It's the day after my birthday and the day that my life officially took a turn for the worst. Alex and I agreed to meet up and make arrangements and, well, here we are making these "arrangements" at a park because she said she didn't want to be cooped up and the fresh air would be good for Kylie. To be honest, I'm really confused right now. Alex is being really nice to me and I wonder if she has something up her sleeve.

I can't stop looking at her as we're laying together on a blanket under a tree. She's wearing some old flare jeans and a red paisley print tube top. She isn't wearing any make-up other than some light mascara. Her hair is in soft waves that are the result of towel-drying her hair after taking a shower. She looks so beautiful and it was all so effortless. As the sun shines on us, I can see the natural highlights in her hair. I want to hug her or at least lie closer to her, but I know that's not a good idea right now. If we were a couple, this would be one of those moments where I'd take her right then and there without caring who was around us. I wonder if Alex knows that she's driving me crazy. Maybe this is all part of her plan.

"I like your jeans," I tell her in an attempt to break the silence.

"Thanks," she says. "They belonged to my grandma in the '60s. Vivian Cabot was a total hippie. Her, my grandpa, and my dad lived on one of those hippie communes until my dad was three. My great-grandparents were so upset when my grandpa married my grandma Vivian. She was something else. Her nickname was Sunflower and back when Megan and I were little, she'd always put little sunflowers in our hair."

"I never knew your grandma was a hippie," I tell her as I start smiling. "That's so cool."

"No offense, Casey, but there's a lot you don't know about me."

I guess I deserved that.

"So, what's going to happen now?" I ask.

"If you want to stay, you can. If you want to move out, you can. I could just take your name off of the lease. It's not like I need you, financially."

Ouch.

"If you don't mind, I was hoping I could stay," I say nervously.

"That's fine. You can have our bed. I'm going to get a new one, but you're going to move into Kylie's room and she's going to move into my room. I'm not giving up the master bedroom. And you're probably going to be at Alejandra's most of the time or out partying, so I figured you wouldn't really need that much space anyway."

"Lex, it's not like I'm going to see her all the time."

"Of course not, you're probably just going to call her when you want to get laid. That's all you think women are good for. But that's really none of my business, is it?"

"No, I guess it isn't," I tell her.

"She's going to leave you, you know?" Alex tells me. "When another girl catches her eye, she'll leave you. That's what she did to me. You're falling for her lies. She doesn't love you, Casey. _I _love you or at least I did love you."

"Alex, I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. I loved you in a way that she never will. I loved you unconditionally. What I don't understand is why you did it. We weren't even having problems, Casey. Yeah, we weren't having sex as much as we used to, but other than that we were fine."

I attempt to answer her question, but Alex continues talking.

"Not only did you leave me, you left Kylie. We were supposed to be a family. We were going to be better than our moms. Did you forget about that already? Kylie isn't even a year old and you already broke your promise to her."

"Alex, I want to try again. Please, let me try this again. I promise I'll never hurt you. I'll break it off with Alejandra. I'll quit the sorority so I'll never have to see her again. I'll do anything you need me to do to make this right. You're my life, Alex."

"Then you really must not care about your life," she tells me as the tears start rolling down her cheeks. "I miss the girl you used to be. You were so sweet and you were so much fun. I remember you wearing skinny jeans with your black Converse that we used to write on. Your hair would be in a messy ponytail, but you still managed to look beautiful like that. You were always doing things to make me laugh and you'd hold me all the time. Now, it's like I don't even know who you are."

"I'm your wife, Alex, and I love you. I want to be with _you_ not Alejandra."

"No, Casey, you don't want to be with me, you want Alejandra to be me. You want stability and a life with her."

That sounds way too familiar. "What are you talking about?"

"Allegra told me everything you said. She really can't stand you anymore," she says between her sobs. "You're not attracted to me. You're attracted to Alejandra. She's who satisfies you. I was just your sure thing. What were you thinking, Casey? 'Oh, Alejandra is hot and I'm going to have an affair with her, but I'm going to keep Alex in case it doesn't work out.' You didn't think that would hurt me?"

This is all so unreal. I want my wife back.

I move closer to her and start wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry, Alex. You know you're the only woman I'll ever love."

Alex stops sobbing and looks at me. I know I've broken her and nothing I say will ever make things right again. I should leave now, but I can't. I wrap my arms around Alex and gently kiss her lips, not caring how much I'm in pain from last night's injury. Her lips are soft and familiar. I'm expecting Alex to pull away but she doesn't. She returns the kiss, except hers is more passionate. Neither of us want to pull away and I decide to savor the taste of her lips for as long as she'll let me.

"Casey, what are we doing?" she asks after our heated make-out session.

"What we always do, babe."

"This isn't right," Alex tells me as she starts to get up. "I'm going to take Kylie and go home now. I guess I'll see you later if you don't have a date with Alejandra."

"Alex, I'm not going to date her."

She looks even more hurt than before. "So, you threw our marriage away for someone you're not even going to date? That makes me feel even worse, Casey."

Alex puts Kylie back in her stroller and they head back to her car, leaving me alone underneath the tree. My first attempt at getting her back was a complete failure. Maybe I should just leave it up to Alex. Unfortunately, I think she has already made up her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

dove in love: I'm glad you loved the update! Maybe if I make Alex happy, I can earn more. :D

JeffHardy724: Never fear, a happy Alex will soon be here. Okay, that was a cheesy rhyme.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

It's been three weeks since Casey and I split up and things haven't been more awkward between us. The entire first week we were split up, she kept trying to get me back and I kept telling her I'm not going to give in. I guess she must have given up because over the past two weeks we really haven't spoken to each other. When I get home, I go straight to my room and don't even think about starting a conversation with her. Kylie is still in her own room and Casey has been sleeping on the couch. We know we're going to have to switch rooms eventually, but neither of us are ready to do that. Switching rooms would mean dividing everything we have together. Casey's clothes would be out of our closet and our marital bed would be moved to Casey's new room. I'm not ready to do that yet even though sleeping in this bed makes me remember the days when Casey and I were inseparable.

I've practically been raising Kylie by myself over the past two weeks. Casey is hardly ever home, which is good because that means I don't have to see her, but not seeing her at home makes me realize exactly where she's spending her time. She's been sleeping with Alejandra every other night and I know they're not really sleeping when she's there. Whenever Casey comes home after a night with Alejandra, her eyes are always bloodshot and she looks as if she had way too much to drink.

I know I should be angry with Casey for what she did, but I actually feel sorry for her. She knows she's fucked up her whole life and now she is on a downhill slope. It's only a matter of time before she crashes and burns and this new lifestyle of hers catches up to her.

Bridget and Olivia told me that I've become isolated and weird over the past three weeks so tonight they've decided to take me to a college bar. It's nothing major, just a small intimate space that a lot of college students frequent. Allegra and Megan are watching Kylie because I don't trust her alone with Casey.

"Now, Alex, this isn't a gay club so you have nothing to worry about. It's not like we're trying to fix you up with a girl," Bridget tells me.

"Although, we probably should," Olivia adds.

When we get to the bar, I start to sulk. I know I should be having fun with my friends but I can't help but be a wallflower. I'm not ready to go out yet. Even if I do meet another girl, she won't be Casey. I miss her; rather, I miss who she used to be. I don't want to go through the whole dating process all over again.

Unless…

"She's so hot," I say almost to myself as I glance at the blonde two tables away.

"What?" Olivia asks.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did," Bridget tells me. "You said a girl was hot. Which one, Alex?"

"Her," I say as I motion to the gorgeous blonde wearing a black sorority cardigan. Oh, no, not another sorority girl. I think I've had my fill. Quick, I have to save myself. "She's probably straight, so whatever."

"Liv, is that Serena?" Bridget asks.

"It _is_!" Olivia says excitedly. "Serena, come here!" The hot girl who is apparently named Serena excuses herself from the table and walks over to us.

"Olivia! Bridget! It's so good to see you!" Serena says as she hugs the two of them.

"You, too! I know we live in the same house, but I feel like we never see you. Not since you became a big shot!" Bridget teases. "Oh, by the way, Serena this is our friend Alex Nov—"

"Cabot, Alex Cabot," I say to her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Serena Southerlyn."

Oh, be still my beating heart.

"How do you know Bridget and Olivia?" I ask her.

"We're in the same sorority. We even pledged together and now the three of us live in the sorority house."

"She's so modest," Olivia says, trying to brag about her sorority sister. "Serena isn't just _in_ the sorority, she's the president, which is quite an accomplishment for a junior. She's probably going to get a second term."

"It's not that big of a deal. All it means is that I have many, many girlfriendless nights because I'm supposed to be watching out for all of you," she jokes. "And Bridget is by far the worst." Serena starts to do an impression of Bridget. "Oh, Serena, if I don't do my study hours, will I still get to go to the party on Thursday?"

"Bitch!" Bridget teases.

"So, you party a lot?" I ask even though that's probably an inappropriate question to ask someone I don't really know.

Thankfully, Serena doesn't seem to mind. "I attend frat parties to save face since I'm the president and it's expected of me, but I don't really enjoy them as much as other girls do. I prefer things to be a little more intimate."

Oh, there is just something about the way she said that last sentence that really caught my attention. Calm down, Alex. You're still married and she probably has a girlfriend.

"Our sorority isn't that wild," Olivia adds. "That's why I accepted a bid from ours instead of…"

"Instead of G-Pi?" Serena asks with a disgusted look on her face.

"What's wrong with G-Pi?" I ask.

"Those girls have no morals!" Serena tells me as she pulls me aside. "I don't really know the freshman and sophomores, but all the upperclassmen are total sluts." Serena glances at the doorway. "Speaking of, the Three Slutketeers just walked in."

"Who?" I ask.

"I call them the Three Slutketeers," Serena informs me. "They're the three sluttiest G-Pi girls you will ever meet. They're juniors and they're going to be up for executive board positions next year so I totally feel sorry for that sorority. The one in the purple is Layla Ortiz. She was once this sweet and innocent girl who loved her boyfriend and thought she was going to marry him. Alejandra Cortes changed that. She's the one in the pink. Alejandra is the biggest blow queen you will ever meet. She'll put out for just about anyone, or at least she would until she started hanging out with the redhead girl. _That_ is Casey Novak, the sluttiest and bitchiest G-Pi of them all. Rumor has it that she was married and she cheated on her wife with Alejandra. The two of them are like this power couple in the sorority now, but they're so ruthless. Alejandra was supposed to be up for president next year, but Casey went behind her back and had her eliminated from the running. We're not even a month into the school year and she already had her own girlfriend eliminated from an election that takes place in May. Alejandra wanted to take this issue to the National Council but Casey's stepmom is in charge of that. I swear to you this girl has so much power within G-Pi that she doesn't know what to do with it. She's only the Pledge Mistress right now, but everyone already is giving in to her every command. If Casey doesn't like something, the executive board has no choice but to change it. Oh, and don't tell anyone this, but she's having an affair with Cody Lucas, the Pi Beta Xi Pledge Master. I caught them at the last party I went to. So, not only is she cheating on her wife, she's also cheating on her girlfriend."

"I had no idea about any of this," I tell her.

"Why would you? It's Greek Life drama," Serena jokes.

"Serena, Casey is my wife…or ex-wife. No, technically, she's still my wife."

"Alex, I'm so sorry! I feel like such an asshole."

"Don't," I tell her. "I mean, I knew about the cheating, but I didn't know how much she had changed."

"Alex, you're gorgeous," Serena tells me as she touches my arm. "You can do so much better than her."

I start blushing. "That means a lot coming from you."

"Now I'm the one who should start blushing. I should get back to the house. It's getting late. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," I tell her. I glance toward Casey and see that she's not even paying attention to me. She's way too busy groping Alejandra.

Serena grabs a pen from her purse and I can see her start to get nervous. "I know you're married and I can't believe I'm doing this after calling your wife a slut, but…" She scribbles her number on my hand and puts her pen away. "Call me if you want to hang out some time."

Once Serena leaves, I hold my head up high and strut toward Bridget and Olivia. "I still got it," I tell them as I show off Serena's number.

Casey must have heard me because she starts to look over in my direction. She looks so unhappy. I want to go over there and hold her. I want to tell Alejandra to back away from my woman. We're Casey and Alex, damn it, and we belong together, but then I think about all the lies she's told me and all the times she was unfaithful.

I look down at my hand and start to type Serena's number into my phone. Here's to hoping she's nothing like Casey.


	11. Chapter 11

JeffHardy724: Glad the rhyme made you laugh. :) Casey is my favorite, too. And she's coming back this season! Finally!

dove in love: No one has ever told me that my stories are their cocaine. I believe you are owed a kiss for that.

Jessica: I agree, she does need to hurt as much as Alex. Serena will help that. And that's a good idea you have. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

It's been almost 24 hours since I met Serena, but who's counting? I sent her a text this morning and she still hasn't responded. Not that I'm upset or anything. Of course not. I'm just stating a fact. Oh, who I am kidding? I've been waiting by my phone in hopes that she'd text me back. My phone is vibrating! Maybe it's her!

Nope, it's a text from Olivia. _"So, where are you and Serena registered? I think Alexandra Southerlyn has a good ring to it. Or will she be Serena Cabot?"_

"_Shut up" _I reply and put my phone back on the coffee table.

I love my friends…sometimes.

As I flip on the TV and attempt to find something decent to watch, Casey comes out of the bathroom fresh from her shower. She's wearing her Strawberry Shortcake PJ pants and a black bra. Her wet hair is hanging just below her shoulders and she is wearing absolutely no make-up. I shouldn't be thinking she looks hot right now, but she does. Perhaps it's because I haven't gotten laid in three weeks. I want to lay her down on the couch and have my way with her.

"Case, come watch TV with me," I tell her and she immediately makes her way over to the living room. "Why aren't you with Alejandra?" I ask when she sits down next to me.

"I don't want to see her everyday," she replies. "Sometimes I just want to be home…with you and Kylie. I miss you, Alex."

Casey wraps her strong arms around me and pulls me closer. I can't help but melt. Her skin smells like a mixture of honeysuckle and lotion. I haven't been this close to her in weeks and I hate to admit it but I really do miss her. As I'm leaning against her, Casey starts placing delicate kisses on my lips.

"You feel so good, Alex," she tells me.

"So do you. I miss you so much."

"I miss you, too. I think about you all the time."

"Like when?" I ask her.

"All the fucking time; when I'm in class, when I'm at sorority events, before I go to sleep at night. You have no idea how excruciating it is knowing that you're under the same roof as me and I can't even have you."

"How do you want me?"

"I want you screaming my name like you used to," she says and I can't help but be pushed over the edge.

"Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"Fuck me _now_!"

Casey and I waste no time and start undressing each other. Once all of our clothes are off, she forcefully pins me down on the couch. This isn't making love; it's sex. It's rough and there's absolutely no holding back. As Casey is on top of me, I dig my nails into her back and drag them along her skin. She's bleeding but I doubt she is paying attention to the pain. Instead, she roughly enters me with three fingers. She's hurting me and I know she's aware of that, but I don't want her to stop.

Half an hour later, she has what she wants. I'm screaming her name loud enough for our neighbors to hear. I collapse on top of her and she wraps her arms around me again. I look at her and notice that her eyes are watery.

"I love you so much, Alex," she tells me. I want to tell her that I love her too, but I know I shouldn't give in. Instead, I get up from the couch and put my pajamas back on.

"I just took a giant fucking step backward," I say to my crying wife. "I'm supposed to be getting over you, but I'm not."

"I don't want you to get over me, Alex."

"Casey, I have to. I don't want to get hurt anymore. I want a girl who only has eyes for me."

"I told you I'd break it off with her. She means nothing to me."

"And what about Cody?" I ask.

"That was one time, Alex! I was drunk and pissed off with Alejandra. Cody and I are friends. We'd never have a sexual relationship with each other. You have to believe me, Alex. I'm not going to hurt you anymore."

I should probably give her a response, but I don't. I grab my phone and head over to my room. As soon as I put my phone down on my nightstand, it starts to vibrate. Finally, it's Serena!

"_Sorry it took me so long to text you back. I've been super busy. Sometimes, I wonder why I even accepted the nomination for president. Lol."_

"_No worries. What are you up to?"_ I respond.

"_Hiding from Bridget and Olivia. Lol Those two have been teasing me ever since I talked to you last night. I'm in bed right now. I wanted to text you without any distractions."_

Oh, the things I'm imagining myself doing to her in that bed.

"_lol. Olivia has been teasing me too."_

"_At least you don't have to live with her. You're a beautiful girl, Alex."_

"_So are you, Serena."_

Just like that our conversation ends. I have no idea what to say after that and Serena probably doesn't either. She knows I'm still living with Casey and Serena can't stand Casey. I really hope that doesn't push her away.

As I'm drifting off to sleep, Casey comes barging into my room. "I can't sleep."

"Climb aboard," I tell her. Casey gets under the covers with me and pulls me close to her. I turn around to face her and her lips meet mine.

Here we go again. This is our sick story, thus far.


	12. Chapter 12

dove in love: Aww, I'm sorry that work is a drag. I totally remember that about AE. Being at the register was fun but being a greeter sucked. Fitting rooms were always the best because you can text in there. I'm glad you liked the chapter. (kiss kiss for you, dearest).

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

"I heard that Alex has been texting Serena Southerlyn," Layla tells me. "Oh, and Serena is going to ask Alex out on a date, but she's like not going to just ask her, you know? She's going to make it really special. Isn't that cute?"

"How do you even know this?" Alejandra asks.

"Word on the street, duh. Plus, I have class with Serena and I overheard her talking to Abbie," Layla informs us. "Serena is a total sweetheart! I swear if I were gay…"

"Wait, Abbie as in Abbie Carmichael?" Alejandra asks and Layla nods. "Ugh, I hate that bitch. We've been going to school together since Kindergarten and ever since then we've been enemies. She swears she's prettier than me. Like, come back to planet earth, Abbie."

"I really don't think Abbie cares who is prettier," Layla tells Alejandra. "She's really involved with her sorority and the political science honors group. Plus, you're gay and she's straight. It's not like you guys even play for the same team. Serena, on the other hand, is competition. She's into girls, one girl in particular."

"Whatever. As long as she gets that annoying little Alex out of our way, then I'll have nothing against her," Alejandra says to Layla.

"Please, can we not talk about Serena?" I plead with them.

"Why? Are you still in love with Alex?" Alejandra asks me. "Tell me straight up, Casey."

"Of course not, baby. I only love you," I tell her before I start kissing her. It's a lie but at least it will get her to drop the subject.

It's the day after Alex and I made love and I'm spending the night at Layla and Alejandra's place. I'd rather be in bed with Alex, but it's just too painful for the both of us. She keeps telling me that I'm going to hurt her again and no matter how much I tell her I won't she doesn't believe me.

Layla and Alejandra have moved to the living room to watch TV, but I decided to stay in the kitchen with my laptop. I sign on to Facebook and look up Serena Southerlyn. I need to find out everything I can about this girl.

As soon as I find her profile, I click on her info page.

_Bio_: _Hey! I'm Serena and if you're reading this, you probably already know me and are looking for a shout-out. Lol. I'm 20 years old and I'm having the time of my life right now. I'm the president of the best sorority on campus. I love you girls. You brighten my days more than you'll ever know. _

Okay, so her bio is cute. So what? I switch over to her pictures. Damn it, she's adorable. Instead of dressing slutty for Halloween last year, she was Rainbow Brite. I click on her album from her sorority's trip to Cancun. There's tons of pictures of her with Olivia, Bridget, and Abbie. She looks fantastic in a bikini and she seems like a lot of fun. There's no pictures of her drunk or high or acting sleazy. The girl is perfect. Alex is going to fall for her for sure. She loves those nerdy types.

I click on her wall and look for comments from Alex.

Her status reads Serena Southerlyn _went to the mall with Abbie and bought the cutest dress!_

A simple little status update like that earns her a comment from Alex.

Alex Cabot: _What's it look like?_

Serena Southerlyn: _It's strapless and baby pink. It's the type that's tight on top but flares out at the waist, like in the '50s._

Abbie Carmichael: _And you look sooooo hot in it._

Alex Cabot: _I bet she does. Maybe I can see you in it sometime, Serena?_

Abbie Carmichael: _I'm sure Serena would rather have you take it off of her._

Alex Cabot: _That can definitely be arranged. Jk_

Serena Southerlyn: _OMG you two! Alex, I'm going to send you a picture of it._

Abbie Carmichael: _I'm sitting next to Serena right now and she is totally blushing._

Alex Cabot: _Soooo cute_

Bridget McNamara: _Serena so needs to get laid. Alex, I'm looking in your direction._

Olivia Benson: _Now, now, let's not corrupt our dear little Serena._

Serena Southerlyn: _That's President Serena to you bitches! And maybe I would get laid if I didn't have to constantly babysit you girls._

Alex Cabot: _I'm so glad I'm not in your sorority. I'd have to deal with this all the time._

Abbie Carmichael: _If you were in our sorority, you'd probably end up rooming with Serena, if you get my drift._

Bridget McNamara: _Or just sharing a bed with her…_

Olivia Benson: _not that they'd get any sleep…ever!_

Serena Southerlyn: _OMG Olivia! I heard you with Elliot last night! You were screaming loud enough for the whole house to hear! And Abbie had her daily frat boy protein shake, let's not forget that._

Alex Cabot: _lol frat boy protein shake? _

Olivia Benson: _Watch it, Southerlyn. I know where you live._

Bridget McNamara: _OMG Abbie! I'm surprised you haven't had to get your stomach pumped because of all that you've swallowed. Or do you have him finish on your face instead?_

Abbie Carmichael: _Fuck you guys! You three are making me out to be a total slut. I have a boyfriend and I'm 100% faithful. I'm just not a prude like the rest of you! Billy is completely satisfied._

Billy Schweigert: _Fuck yeah, I'm satisfied! Abbie is good at what she does._

Abbie Carmichael: _Thanks, baby. I love you._

Billy Schweigert: _I love you, too. You spending the night tonight?_

Bridget McNamara: _Billy, get the fuck out of here. This is a girls only conversation._

Abbie Carmichael: _Yeah, I'll be there in like an hour, babe._

Olivia Benson: _And this is when we're totally sober…_

Alex Cabot: _Aww, Serena. I got the picture of you in your pink dress. You look so cute! I just want to go over there and wrap my arms around you._

Serena Southerlyn: _Maybe you should…_

Alex Cabot: _Okay, now I'm the one who is blushing._

Bridget McNamara: _Alex and Serena sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

Billy Schweigert: _Bitches be crazy, yo._

Bridget McNamara: _Billy Schweigert, for the last time, get the fuck out of here. Lol. Abbie, go have sex with him right now so he doesn't bother us._

Their mindless drabble goes on for another 50 comments, but that's all I care to read. Alex and Serena would be so disgustingly cute together. I just have to put a stop to this. Alex is _my_ woman.


	13. Chapter 13

dove in love: You're welcome! I like the game too! I'm glad today was actually a fun work day for you.

JeffHardy724: She SHOULD regret it. haha. I mean, who would betray Alex?

Jessica: Aww, and I love you for how often you review. :) And thank you for the compliment, even though I still feel bad for making you hate Casey.

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

Every week, representatives from every fraternity and sorority on campus have to meet with administrators. The meetings are typically an hour long, but they seem to last even longer than that, especially today's meeting. Amber and I are seated across from Abbie and Serena, the bitches of Kappa Gamma Phi. Serena is attentively listening to the administrators and the president of Greek Life, but Abbie is too busy drooling over her boyfriend, the Pi Beta Xi president.

Serena Southerlyn will probably be running the entire Greek system on campus next year and she'll probably get into all the top law schools, but today she will be humbled. I'll be damned if she has all of that and Alex, too.

When we're walking outside of the building, I decide to catch up to Abbie and Serena. These two are so pathetic. They are both wearing sorority hoodies with short athletic shorts. Abbie's sweatshirt is white with light pink letters and Serena's is light pink with white letters. Their shorts are even the same color as their letters. Come on, girls, we're 20 years old. Isn't it time to stop dressing like your best friend?

"Serena, I need to talk to you..alone." I say to her, hoping Abbie will get the hint.

"I'm her best friend and anything you have to say to Serena, you can say in front of me," Abbie says as she glares at me.

"Abbie, it's okay," Serena says. "Casey and I need to speak in private. I love you, though."

"I love you, too Rena. If this skank says anything to offend you, let me know."

"Fuck you, Abbie," I say to her.

"You wish," Abbie tells me as she walks a few feet away.

Finally, I have Serena alone.

"What's this about?" Serena asks me. "I have to get back to the house soon."

"I want to know what's going on with you and Alex."

Serena looks confused. "With me and Alex? Nothing."

"Do you like her?" I ask.

"Casey, are you serious? We're 20. Aren't we beyond this? Next, you're going to be asking if I 'like like' her."

"Do you?"

"No, Casey, I don't like like her. I've only seen her the night we met at the club. We haven't hung out or even talked on the phone."

"Layla told me you were going to ask her out on a date. Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm going to. I don't know Alex well enough to say that I have feelings for her or that I like her, but I think she's very attractive and I'd like to get to know her better."

"You _do _know Alex is married, right?"

Serena suddenly looks shocked. "I can't believe you have the audacity to say that. Yeah, I know she's married to _you_ and _you _have cheated on her so many times. Alex deserves better."

"So, you're thinking Alex deserves _you_?"

"If I had a girl, no, a _woman_ like Alex, I wouldn't cheat on her or do anything to ever make her cry. I'd spoil her with affection, which is what you should be doing. As a matter of fact, Casey, instead of wasting your energy arguing with me, you should be channeling that energy into something worthwhile like, hmm…getting on your hands and knees and apologizing to your woman for being such a cheating bitch."

"I don't want any drama, so I'm going to ask you this nicely; will you please stay away from Alex?"

"Make me," Serena says smugly. The rage had already been building up inside of me, but her last statement pushes me over the edge. As I raise my hand in preparation to slap Serena Southerlyn as hard as possible, someone comes up and grabs my arm.

"If you _ever_ lay a hand on Serena, I'll—" Abbie starts to say until Serena interrupts.

"Abbie, it's not worth it," Serena says. "You could get expelled from school or if not that you could get kicked out of the sorority and then what would I do without my best friend and favorite person?"

"Casey, you are so lucky Serena stopped me."

"This is so pathetic," Serena says to me. "I can't believe this whole thing is because of a girl. I never fought over a girl when I was a teenager and I'm not going to do it in my 20s. Fighting over a girl is such a waste of time. If Alex means that much to you then you can have her. I'm going to stay out of this petty drama. I just hope you don't hurt her again."

Abbie puts her arm around Serena and the two of them walk away, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Although our conversation didn't go as planned, at least I got what I wanted. Serena will hopefully be out of the picture now and Alex is one step closer to being mine again.


	14. Chapter 14

dove in love: (kiss) Yes, we should continue the game! It's BTS at AE, right? That was always a fun time. And fighting over a girl is petty drama, but I can't say I wouldn't do it. haha.

JeffHardy724: No one messes with Alex's woman! haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

I received a very vague text message from Serena an hour ago with the words _"I can't do this anymore."_

"_Do what?"_ I responded.

"_Can you come over?" _she asks.

As soon as she sent me that message, I hopped in my car and started driving to the Kappa Gamma Phi house. After parking in the front, I text Serena and she comes outside to meet me.

"Do you mind if we talk in your car?" she asks. "I'd invite you inside, but we wouldn't get any privacy."

"No problem," I tell her. "Hop in. You look so cute today."

"You too," she tells me and she starts to smile. I love her smile.

"I was hoping our next conversation would happen at our first date," I tell her and her smile suddenly changes.

"That's what I was hoping to talk to you about, Alex," she says glumly. "I don't think we'll be going on a date."

"Why?" I ask. "What's going on? Did you meet somebody?"

"No," she says. "Nothing like that. It's just that I talked to Casey and—"

"Casey?" I interrupt.

"I saw her at the meeting a couple hours ago and she seems hell-bent on getting you back. She told me to stay away from you and I think I should. I don't know what's going on with your marriage and, quite frankly, it's none of my business, but it seems like you and Casey have a lot of issues to work on. I'd only be getting in the way and I don't want that. I have a lot going on right now."

"Wait, Casey confronted you?"

"Yeah, it was crazy. She kept asking if I liked you and what's going on between us and if I was going to ask you out on a date."

I start blushing, "What did you say?"

"I said I was attracted to you and I want to ask you out."

"You do?" I ask, trying to sound shocked.

"If Casey were out of the picture, I would. I didn't know she was that crazy, Alex. She tried to smack me, but Abbie stopped her."

I somehow gather the courage to give her a hug and the physical contact with Serena gives me butterflies in my stomach. "Aww, Serena. Sweetie, I'm sorry."

Serena suddenly becomes shy. "It's okay. I mean, I didn't get hit. Abbie stopped her."

"I really want to see you," I tell her.

"Alex, I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone, not even Abbie."

"What?" I ask.

"This is embarrassing, but I've never had a girlfriend before. I've never even been on a date so I'm not sure how any of this is supposed to play out."

"But, Serena, you're so gorgeous. I thought every lesbian in a twenty mile radius would be after you."

Serena starts to laugh. "You're cute, Alex. I guess girls just get put off by the fact that I'm always busy with school and sorority stuff."

"Ugh! I can't stand those needy types," I tell her while secretly wondering if I'm one of them.

"Me neither, but it gets lonely, you know? Olivia has Elliot, Abbie has Billy, and Bridget has Caleb. Sometimes I wish I could have a girlfriend. It's pathetic. I've only been kissed once in my whole life."

"Wait, Serena, does that mean you're—"

"A virgin?" she interrupts. "Yeah."

Wow, she really is the opposite of Casey. This revelation of hers intrigues me. Okay, Alex, don't let her know you're turned on right now. Don't let her know that you're daydreaming about her finally releasing all of that sexual tension she must have.

"Can I take you somewhere?" I blurt out.

Serena starts laughing again. "Oh, no. Don't tell me you're trying to be my first."

"Of course not. I mean, I'd love to, but I'm not trying to get into your pants."

"…yet?" Serena asks.

"Correction, I'm not trying to get into your pants _yet_."

"You're so cute, Alex. You're not like the other girls who try to ask me out. I actually feel comfortable with you and Bridget and Olivia absolutely adore you." Serena pauses. "I like you, Alex."

"I like you too, Serena."

Serena leans in and kisses me. It's a delicate kiss, but it's the best kiss I've had in a long time. It's innocent and sweet just like Serena.

"I'm going to DC for winter quarter and I know you have a lot to work on with Casey. When I come back and if you and Casey aren't together, maybe we can see where this can take us."

No, Serena, I don't want Casey. I want you. That's what I should have said, but instead I stay silent.

Serena places one more kiss on my lips. "I should probably go inside now. See you around, Alex."

And just like that, she's gone.


	15. Chapter 15

dove in love: I agree; I love this game! (kiss) And thank you for the compliment. I hope people are being nice to you at AE and your workday goes by fast. This chapter might throw you for a loop. haha.

Jessica: Aww, thank you! I'm glad you like Abbie and Serena. They'll be playing a bigger role later on. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

"What the fuck did you do?" my wife asks as she walks in the door.

"I didn't do anything. I was here with Kylie the whole time."

"Casey, you know damn well what I'm talking about. What did you do to Serena?"

Oh, that bitch. "Nothing," I tell her. "I just told her to stay away from my wife. Alex, you're married."

"I'm married to a _fucking_ cheater. That's who I'm married to," Alex says as she starts to cry.

Two hours ago, my wife left abruptly after her cell phone started to vibrate. All she told me was to watch Kylie. I know she went to go see Serena. Serena Southerlyn, the bitch that is ruining my chances with Alex.

I go over to my wife and wrap my arms around her. "Please don't cry, baby."

There's no time better than now to tell her my good news.

"The reason I don't want you with Serena is because I want us to have a second chance to be together. I broke up with Alejandra this morning; I don't love her. I promise you. I want nothing more than to be with you again. We're married, Alex. We can't just give up on our marriage. It's still new and we're young, babe. It's normal for us to have problems. We just have to stick together and work through them. I'm your Caseybear, remember? Your lovable Caseybear. I'd do anything for you and Kylie."

"I don't know if I can trust you anymore," Alex says between sobs.

"Of course you can," I tell her before giving her a kiss. I notice her lips taste different. "She kissed you, didn't she?"

"Yes," Alex admits. "She's not like you, Casey. She's so sweet and innocent and she treats me with respect."

This is what I was afraid of. "Alex, she's not good enough for you. She's not even pretty."

"She's not pretty, she's _beautiful_," Alex tells me.

"I'm overreacting. I'm sorry. It's okay that you kissed Serena. We're even now," I tell her.

"Even? You think we're even?" Alex asks angrily. "I didn't go out and fuck her! Although I wish I would have. She'd probably be better than you."

"You think she'd be better than me?" I ask with a raised voice. "Alex…bedroom, NOW!"

"No," Alex says.

"Alex, get your ass to the bedroom!" I tell her angrily.

"Casey, please, I don't want to."

I grab Alex by the arm and lead her to the bedroom. She starts crying again and repeating that she doesn't want to do to this. It's all a part of our game and it's been like this for the past few days. I roughly push her onto the bed and start taking her clothes off. The more she tries to push me off, the more forceful I become.

"Casey, stop!"

"Do you think Serena is better than me?" I ask.

"No, Casey!"

I let Alex get up and she hurriedly gets into our bed. "Hurry up," she tells me. I quickly undress and she pulls me into bed with her. Once I'm under the covers with her, Alex grabs a pair of handcuffs from the nightstand and hands them to me to fasten around her wrists.

After I'm sure that Alex has been pleased, I release her from the handcuffs. Her wrists are bruised from the tightness of the cuffs and I know she must be sore between her legs.

It's what Alex has been asking for. She's been wanting it rough lately. She says when it's rough, she remembers that we're broken up and it doesn't let her feel anything for me, but this time is different. I look over at my wife and see that she's crying and trying to hide her face from me.

"Did you break up with her?" Alex asks me.

"Yes, Alex, I did. I'm telling you the truth."

"Do you love me?"

"More than life itself," I tell her.

"I want to try again," she says to me as she finally lets me see her face. Her eyes are swollen from crying and her nose is red, but she looks so beautiful to me.

"We'll try again, Alex," I say to her as I start wiping her tears away.

"I love you, Caseybear."

"I love you, too."

And just like that, we're a couple again.


	16. Chapter 16

JeffHardy724: Yup, they're back together, but it's Alex and Casey, there has to be SOME drama coming up. haha.

dove in love: I love this game lots! (kiss). ooooh I'm sorry they are being perverted to you. I had the most perverted customer comment and I was so stunned that I didn't know what to say. And yay for two kisses! And another yay for awesome cuffs!

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<br>**

"Isn't she cute?" I say to my friends as they're gathered at the kitchen table.

"Who? Kylie or Casey?" Bridget asks.

"Kylie, of course!" I say as I give my daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Casey tells me.

"Aww, baby. You're cute, too, and gorgeous and beautiful." I tell my wife as I wrap my arms around her.

"Not as beautiful as you, Mrs. Novak," Casey tells me before she starts to passionately kiss me on the lips.

"PDA!" Allegra, of all people, shouts.

"Sorry," Casey says even though she has nothing to be sorry about. She just knows she isn't wanted at this table. "Hey…umm…I'm going to go back to the living room with Elliot and Caleb. We're watching _Superbad_. Best movie ever."

"Casey, it's okay. Go ahead," I tell her.

"I love you," she tells me.

"I love you, too."

"Alex, what the fuck?" Megan asks me when Casey leaves the room.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I thought we were rid of that bitch," Allegra says to me.

"Allegra, she's your Lil Sis. What happened to the sacred bond between Big Sis and Lil Sis?" I ask her.

"That bond was broken when I found out she had a girlfriend on the side. She's not the same Casey I knew when I chose her to be my Lil Sis. That Casey loved you unconditionally and wouldn't even think of being unfaithful to you."

"She broke up with Alejandra. Things are different now, you guys." I urge them.

"No, Alex, things aren't different now; things are different _for now_," Olivia tells me. "It's only a matter of time before she's back with that slut. Casey is addicted to Alejandra. How do you know she isn't thinking of her when she's making love to you? Worse than that, how do you know she isn't having sex with her at every sorority event?"

"I love her, you guys," I tell them. "When I look at her, I see that same girl I fell in love with two years ago. I see that same adorable smile and her dimples and I still can get lost in her eyes. And when she holds me, I feel like that's where I'm supposed to be. Plus its…"

"It's what?" Bridget asks.

"It's hard being 20, a full-time student, and a single mom. I'm worried about having to raise Kylie by myself. I don't think I could do it," I tell them. "I want Kylie to have both of her moms around instead of having to be raised by strangers most of the time."

"So, you're staying with Casey for Kylie's sake?" Bridget asks. "That's sick, Alex."

"Alex, we both know the consequences of that," Megan tells me. "When Alison felt as if she had to stay with Daddy, she was so resentful of him and us. Is that how you want to live?"

"It's not going to be like that," I urge them.

"You can do so much better than that cheating whore," Allegra tells me.

"She already has done better," Olivia says to Allegra.

Bridget pulls out her camera and hands it to Allegra once she has found the picture she wants to show her. "This is Serena," she says to Allegra.

"Damn, Alex, she's hot!" Allegra tells me.

"Isn't she?" Bridget says to Allegra. "She has the biggest crush on Alex. Plus, she's really sweet."

"And really smart," Olivia adds. "She got chosen for the winter quarter program in DC."

The girls notice that I'm blushing. "And she's an amazing kisser," I tell them.

"And how exactly would you know that?" Bridget teases.

"She kissed me while we were talking in my car," I say shyly.

"Okay, my vote is for Serena," Megan says to us.

"Same here," Allegra adds. "I think it's going to be unanimous, Alex."

I wish they would just drop the subject. It's my daughter's first birthday and there are a million things I would rather be talking about than leaving my wife for Serena. Why can't they understand that I love Casey or at least I think I love Casey?


	17. Chapter 17

dove in love: Wellll this is when Aerie was new, so some of the other Aerie girls and I were testing out lotions. One of the girls squirted some at me and it got on the side of my mouth. I had no idea it was there and when I rang up a customer, he pointed it out to me. I wiped it off like it was no big deal and then he said something along the lines of, "you look good with white stuff on your face." I had no idea how to respond to that. It was so embarrassing.

Jessica: Perhaps they need to be a little more persuasive with this girl. haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

It's mid-December and I have just finished taking my last final exam. I am officially finished with Fall Quarter! I know I should go home and pack for my trip to Colorado with Casey and Kylie, but I am way too tired to drive home right now. All-nighters before final exams are never a good thing.

I make my way over to the coffee shop for the strongest coffee available and I so happen to get in line behind Serena. Okay, so I had to cut in front of someone so I could stand behind her. Still, it's fate.

The last time I had seen Serena was Halloween night. She was wearing a sleazy Tinkerbell costume and drunk out of her mind.

"Hey gorgeous!" I tell her as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Alex, that better be you."

"Of course it's me," I tease. "How many other girls would be so forward with you?"

I'm expecting a witty response, but instead she turns around and kisses me in front of everyone in line.

After we get our drinks, we decide to take a walk to a more secluded place on campus. I can't get over how beautiful Serena looks today. She's in a red V-neck sweater, black skinny jeans, and black flats. Her hair is in a ponytail and her ribbon matches her sweater and the letters on her sorority tote bag.

"I almost didn't recognize you with clothes on," I tell her when we get to our destination. There's no seats, but Serena and I don't mind sitting on the grass.

"I like to pretend Halloween never happened," Serena tells me. "I swear I am never going to that house again. I think one of the guys slipped something in my drink. I blacked out for 24 hours after that or at least it seemed like 24 hours."

"Poor Rena."

"I know. I'm glad you're not upset that we haven't seen each other since then. I didn't know how I was going to face you after making a complete ass of myself."

"Serena, you were half naked and asking me to sleep with you. I wasn't complaining about _anything_ that night," I tease. "And you weren't making an ass of yourself. You were just having fun."

"I usually don't get like that, I swear. I've just been going through something lately."

"Like what?" I ask.

"Girl problems," she responds and I feel my heart sink. Serena likes another girl.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"I think it's fairly obvious," she tells me. "It bothers me that I like you so much and I can't be with you. I know you're married and I should probably just accept that and move on with my life, but I can't. Maybe if you were with someone who was faithful to you and respected you, I'd back off, but you aren't with someone like that. You're with Casey, a girl who cheats on you like there's nothing wrong with it."

"Did she do it again?" I ask.

"I don't know," she responds. "I mean, there's rumors going around but you can't always trust them."

"Don't defend her."

"I'm not defending Casey," Serena tells me. "I'm defending you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You're so good to me," I tell her as I start to kiss her.

"Then why are you with her? I know you have a daughter together, but that can't be the only reason you're together," she tells me and I can see the tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "Just forget it, this is hopeless. I'm doing things I never thought I'd do. I used to be stronger than this, but now I find myself crying over you."

"I don't want you crying over me, Rena. You're too beautiful to cry."

"And that is officially the cheesiest thing you've ever said to me," she teases.

"Come here," I tell her. I lay Serena down and start to kiss her. It's nighttime and we're in a secluded spot, so we're not worried about getting caught. I remove her sweater and I'm so grateful that her bra unclasps in the front.

"You're so beautiful," I say to her as I start kissing her chest. "You've never…?"

"Never," she responds, "But I want to…with you."

"I promise I'll make it really special for you," I tell her. "I want to make you feel really good."

"You already are," she teases.

By request from Serena, my shirt and bra are taken off in a matter of seconds. I don't want to push her to go any further than we already are, so we both agree that making out is enough for right now although I'm going to have to take a really cold shower after this. Serena is flying home first thing tomorrow morning and then she's off to DC in January and won't be coming back until the end of March. These are going to be the longest three months of my life.


	18. Chapter 18

dove in love: Yeah, he was a jerk, but the majority of customers were nice so I guess it all evened out. Aww, I like how you care about Alex's happiness. :)

JeffHardy724: Payback is a bitch, indeed. haha.

* * *

><p><strong>ALEXTHEGREAT: <strong>Rena! I know it's only been 24 hours since we saw each other but I miss you so much.

**KappaCutie88: **u 2

**ALEXTHEGREAT: **What are you up to?

**KappaCutie88: **Just got outta the shower.

**ALEXTHEGREAT: **Oh, so does that mean you're not wearing anything.

**KappaCutie88: **Gross, Alex. I'm at home and the bathroom is down the hall. I'm not going to walk naked down the hallway. What if my parents or my brother see me? I'm in PJs and I'm wearing undies. Haha. So you better not try that cybersex stuff with me. That's so weird.

**ALEXTHEGREAT: **Serena! What do you take me for?

**KappaCutie88: **I KNOW what ur capable of!

**ALEXTHEGREAT: **I keep thinking about what we did last night.

**KappaCutie88:** That felt soooooo good….

**ALEXTHEGREAT: **I can make you feel even better.

**KappaCutie88: **You should be making Casey feel good, not me. It felt good while we were making out, but afterward I hated myself for what we did. You're with Casey. She's still your wife. I can't be the other woman. That makes me no better than Alejandra.

**ALEXTHEGREAT:** But she cheated on me, remember?

**KappaCutie88: **I know she cheated on you…and YOU took her back. I'm not sure if you love her or not, but I know that you said that you liked me. If you really like me, why would you be using me?

**ALEXTHEGREAT: **Using you?

**KappaCutie88: **Yeah, I just feel like this is some sick game that you and Casey are playing with me and Alejandra. Alejandra is in LOVE with Casey, but Casey broke up with her and hurt her. I like you and I've given more to you than I have to any other girl, but you're not going to commit to me just like Casey will never commit to Alejandra and I know that you two are married so please leave me out of this. You're no better than Casey right now

**ALEXTHEGREAT: **Serena, I'm not the cheater. She is.

**KappaCutie88: **You weren't a cheater until yesterday and I know I had some part in it and I feel horrible. I can't believe I did that and I can't believe that the Alex I fell for had changed. You wanted to have sex with me yesterday even though you're married to Casey. That's disgusting, Alex!

**ALEXTHEGREAT: **Things are just difficult for me and Casey right now. We don't know how we feel about each other but we can't let go. We've been through a lot together. I was there for her when she was still coming out and when her parents got divorced and Casey was there for me when I was raped and when my mom wanted nothing to do with me. Plus, we've been raising Kylie together.

**KappaCutie88: **I know you two have been through a lot together and I don't want to ruin what you have. I'm just telling you to leave me out of this, okay? I don't want to be a homewrecker. Nothing is ever going to get resolved here and this isn't good for any of us.

**ALEXTHEGREAT: **k. I have to go. Kylie is getting fussy. Can I talk to you later?

**KappaCutie88: **I'll just see you in March.


	19. Chapter 19

JeffHardy724: All will be well for Serena. I can't let the sweet girl be sad for very long.

dove in love: Aww, that made me feel better and kiss x3 for you! I feel bad for making Serena feel used. Fail on my part. And of course we'll continue the game.

Jessica: Alex will be a good girl again, I promise. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

"Say hi to the baby, Kylie," Alex tells our daughter. Kylie just looks at Alex and buries her face in her shoulder.

I'm holding my new baby sister and I will honestly admit that I already love this little girl. She's been born into a very unusual family and she's going to need her big sister around to keep her sane. I'm hoping to be a cool older sister to her like I am with Charlotte.

My mom walks into the living room looking completely exhausted. She's wearing absolutely no make-up, which is unusual for her.

"Mom, you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's just that this little one is taking a lot out of me. Having a baby was a lot easier at 16 then it is at 39," she tells us.

After hearing her grandma's voice, Kylie starts to perk up. "I think she wants her grandma," Alex says and my mom motions for her to bring Kylie over.

"I missed the three of you so much," my mom tells us. "And Charla seems happy to meet you."

"How are you liking her name?" Alex asks her.

"I'm still not used to it," my mom says to Alex, "but Chrissy loves the name, so I just had to go with it."

"It's a variation of Charlene and she's absolutely beautiful like you," Chrissy tells her.

"So, how are you girls doing?" my mom asks us.

Alex and I have been dreading this question. We can't tell them we're fine because that would be a lie and my mom always knows when we're lying. Even though Alex and I are back together, our lives are far from perfect. I know about Serena; she knows about Alejandra. She just doesn't know I'm in love with Alejandra. I tried not to love her but I can't help it. I also can't help loving her _and _Alex.

"We have our problems, but we're trying to work things out," Alex tells them.

"What kind of problems?" my mom asks.

"Just typical problems that couples have," Alex answers.

"I…cheated on Alex," I tell them.

"And you took her back, Alex? You're a better woman than I am," Chrissy tells her. "If Charlene ever cheats on me, she'd be out of here."

"Cassandra, why would you do that?" my mom asks me.

"Mom, you're such a hypocrite. You cheated on Dad!"

"I never cheated on your dad. We were split up and it was a mutual decision."

"I don't mean to be rude, but this is between me and Casey. Can we please just talk about something else?" Alex asks them.

"It's getting late and you girls are probably tired from your flight," Chrissy tells us. "Why don't we just talk in the morning?"

"There's nothing to talk about," I say to them.

After Kylie has fallen asleep, I decide it's time to confront Alex.

"I need to tell you something," I tell her.

"What?"

"I know about Serena."

"It's not what you think, Casey."

"Do you like her?"

"I don't really know her," she says nervously. I know that's a lie.

"But are you attracted to her?"

"I am. I tried not to be, but I am. And I like her personality, it's not just a physical attraction."

"Serena Southerlyn has no personality. I've never even heard her laugh. And her voice is so…monotone. She. Talks. Like. This."

"No, she doesn't," Alex says and I can tell she's starting to get angry. "And I've heard her laugh plenty of times."

"And she's such a slut. You know she's in love with Abbie, right?"

"Abbie is _straight_, Casey."

"So, I didn't say Abbie was in love with her. Whoever Serena dates is always going to be second place to Abbie. Abbie is like the love of Serena's life, but she'll never have her."

"You're an idiot, Casey. Is that the gossip that's going around with your little sorority friends? Do you believe everything they tell you? You know they're just jealous."

"We can't keep hurting each other like this, Alex."

"I know we can't," she tells me.

"I'm in love with Alejandra," I say to her. "I tried to deny it, but I can't anymore."

"Then why are we still together?" she asks as she starts crying.

"I…don't know."

"We need to let go of each other, Casey."

"We'll make the arrangements when we get back home," I tell her. "We shouldn't be together anymore. We tried, Alex. Nobody can tell us that we didn't."

"No one is pulling for us," Alex says to me. "Your friends want you to be with Alejandra and mine want me to be with Serena."

"Do you want to be with Serena?"

"I do, Casey. I'm sorry."

"Okay," I tell her, trying to fight back the tears.

"So, we're getting a divorce?" she asks.

"I guess we are, Alex Cabot."


	20. Chapter 20

JeffHardy724: Aww, I'm sorry the last line made you sad. Is there any way I can cheer you up?

dove in love: Yeah, having one name for so long and then having to change it back must really suck. But, on a lighter note, 4 kisses for you! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

It's been two months since Casey and I decided to get a divorce and we still haven't gone through with it. We haven't told anyone other than our friends. We're still too afraid to tell Charlene. She'd flip out on us for sure.

We're planning on doing the paperwork over Spring Break even though it won't be the most pleasant way to spend our days off from school. I know Casey is worried about what's going to happen with Kylie. I don't plan on giving her custody of my daughter. We could live together senior year and she could see her then, but after that Kylie isn't going anywhere with her. She should have thought of her daughter before she cheated on me.

I've been talking to Serena a lot lately. She's becoming one of my closest friends even though I wish she would be something more. She tells me that she's not against it, but she's afraid of getting hurt, which I guess is understandable. I just wish she wouldn't give me so many mixed signals.

Today is the day before my 21st birthday and my friends decided to give me a birthday party. I need something to take my mind off of my separation from Casey. It's just a hard week for me. It's officially been two years since I proposed to Casey and two years since Mike raped me.

I was supposed to have a pool party at Bridget's for my 19th birthday but that got cancelled thanks to my mom so Bridget decided we should have one for mine and Megan's 21st birthday. She says it's long overdue. It's amazing how much the guest list has changed in two years. For my first pool party, it was going to be me, Casey, Bridget, Caleb, Kelly, and the dreaded Alejandra. This year it's me, Kylie, Bridget, Caleb, Olivia, Elliot, Megan, and Allegra. They're all coupled up, but I don't mind too much. I always have Kylie to keep me company.

I bought Kylie her first swimsuit and pair of flip flops the other day. Now that she's starting to walk, she's going to need some sandals to keep her little feet protected from the hot cement. She looks absolutely adorable right now as I'm holding her by the pool. Her curly blonde hair is refusing to stay in a rubber band and she keeps playing with her sunglasses. I dressed us alike today. Her swimsuit is baby blue and so is my bikini.

I decide to sit on the steps in the pool and take Kylie with me. She's sitting on my lap right now and splashing in the water. I love how excited she is right now. It's her first time in a pool and she's enjoying every second of it. My sweet little Kylie; I love her so much.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited Abbie Carmichael and her boyfriend Billy," Bridget tells me.

"That's cool," I tell her nonchalantly.

"Billy? I remember that fucker when he was a freshman," Caleb starts to laugh. "I hazed him worse than anyone. Good times."

"I remember that," Allegra says as she starts to crack up. "He had to eat the soggy waffle. Now that little dweeb has a totally hot girlfriend. Oh, how things change."

"You know what this means, right, Lex?" Olivia asks.

"What?"

"Abbie is Serena's best friend," Bridget says. "She could put a good word in with Serena."

"You really like this chick, don't you?" Megan asks.

"Liking her is an understatement," I tell them. "I think about her every moment of every day. She's so cute."

"Wait, wait, wait. Serena as in Serena Southerlyn?" Caleb asks and I nod. "Holy shit, dude! I remember her as a freshman too. That girl could do a keg stand like nobody's business."

"Keg stand? Serena?" I ask.

"She was 18, Caleb," Olivia tells him. "She doesn't do that stuff anymore. None of us do."

"I'm glad," he tells Olivia. "She was fucking wild. All the guys wanted to get with her, but she'd never want to hook up. I just thought she was a prude. I had no idea she was gay. Her friend Abbie, on the other hand, she hooked up with _everybody_ when she was a freshman."

"And were you included in this 'everybody' you speak of?" Bridget asks.

"It was the first week of school and we were at a party. That's all I'm going to say," Caleb tells her.

"Abbie Carmichael is like the hottest girl in Kappa Gamma Phi," Allegra tells us.

"I think you mean Serena Southerlyn is the hottest girl in Kappa Gamma Phi," I tell her.

"Alex, you're so cheesy," Megan teases. "And you're totally blushing right now."

"I have to disagree with you ladies. Olivia Benson is the hottest, sweetest, and most amazing girl in Kappa Gamma Phi," Elliot says before kissing his girlfriend.

Bridget is waiting for Caleb to say something. "You're an asshole. Why can't you say something nice like Elliot?" she tells him.

"Maybe because I'm not whipped," he teases and she splashes him in the face.

"I come bearing gifts," a girl's voice says from the gate to Bridget's backyard.

"Abbie!" Bridget shouts. "Come back here. I'm too lazy to get up."

A gorgeous dark haired girl walks into Bridget's backyard holding hands with a guy who I'm assuming is Billy.

"You must be Alex," she says to me when I get out of the pool. Bridget takes Kylie and I go over to greet Abbie.

"Hey, Abbie. I'm so glad I finally get to meet you."

"I know, it's nice to finally see you in person after talking to you via Serena's Facebook profile," she tells me. "Oh, and this is Billy, my man candy."

"And her slave," Billy adds. "Pleased to meet you, Alex. Since you're 21 now, Abbie told me to bring her favorite men to help get you shit faced."

"Her favorite men?" I ask, confused.

"Jack Daniels and Jose Cuervo," Abbie tells me as she shows me the bottles.

"Oh, hell yeah," Megan says from the pool.

"I like you already," Abbie says to my sister before turning to me. "Oh, and I have another gift for you, Alex."

"Aww, Abbie, you didn't have to," I tell her.

"You're going to love this gift," she says as she starts leading me to her car. "Do you remember My Size Barbie? Well, I got you one except she's an adult My Size Barbie. You can dress her, undress her, and the best part is she's anatomically correct."

"Abbie, did you get me some sort of sex toy?" I ask.

"Well, she can be used as one. I hope you like her. I special ordered her from DC," Abbie says and then winks at me.

"Abbie, you didn't!"

"I did!" she says excitedly.

"Rena? Rena, are you here?" I ask.

"Here I am!" Serena says as she hops out of the car.

"Rena! Rena! You're finally here again!" I say as I hold her as close as I possibly can.

"Of course I'm here. I wouldn't miss your birthday, Alex."

"You flew all the way from DC just for my birthday?" I ask.

"Yeah, I had to see you. I couldn't stop thinking about you"

"I missed you so much, Serena," I say as I'm still holding her close. I'm trying to take in the moment as much as I can. I can't believe Serena is in my arms again.

"I missed you too," she says and she starts to kiss me. "I hope I'm not being too forward by kissing you."

"Not at all. You have no idea how much I've been thinking about kissing you," I tell her.

"I've been thinking about kissing you too…and doing other things to you," she whispers in my ear.

"Oh yeah?" I ask.

"When I'm all alone over there, I take out your picture and—"

"Okay," Abbie interrupts. "Let's go back to the party."

I walk back to my party hand-in-hand with Serena, even though we know our friends are going to embarrass us like no other.

"These two were already making out the moment Serena got out of the car," Abbie tells them.

"We were not making out," Serena says in our defense. "Things get way more heated when Alex and I make out."

"I heard about your little topless make out session in December," Bridget teases.

"So, is that all you two have done so far?" Megan asks.

"I have a feeling that's going to change tonight," Abbie says to everyone.

"You guys are so weird. I'm going to ignore you and get in the pool now," Serena says as she takes off her hoodie and denim shorts.

"Alex, you're drooling," Elliot points out and I check the area around my mouth to make sure that I'm not.

"What? Serena has a nice body and she looks _amazing_ in a bikini," I tell him.

"Yeah, and it's only a matter of time before your hands are all over that nice body of hers," Allegra teases.

Serena flashes me a smile and ignores the rest of the comments that follow Allegra's. "Baby, is that your daughter?" she asks me excitedly as she looks at Kylie.

"Baby? Did you just call Alex 'baby'?" Abbie teases.

"I meant, Alex is that your baby?" Serena says quickly.

"Yeah, that's my pride and joy," I tell her. "And I love the way you asked the question the first time."

"Can I hold her?" Serena asks me.

"Of course you can, babe," I tell her and the term of endearment elicits a snicker from Abbie.

Serena shoots her best friend a look before getting in the pool and making her way over to where Bridget is holding Kylie.

"She looks just like you, Alex. I love her already," Serena says and then kisses Kylie on the cheek. As soon as Serena kisses her, Kylie starts to smile.

"I think she loves you too, Rena," I tell her.

I can't stop looking at the two of them. They're so beautiful together. I know it's too soon to tell, but I just might be looking at Kylie with her future mommy.


	21. Chapter 21

dove in love: (kisses you times a billion). I will never tell what I am plotting. haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

"Sweetie, can I talk to you?" Serena pulls me aside from the rest of our friends and asks me.

"Of course," I say to her as I grab her by the hand and lead her to the bathroom. "We can have some privacy in here."

Serena locks the door and I can see a nervous expression on her face. "I really like you, Alex. I've never felt this way before."

"I like you, too."

I can see her looking me up and down. "You're so hot," she tells me and I start to giggle. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What did you want to talk about?"

Serena's nervous facial expression returns, "I know this might sound lame, but there's a carnival coming up in April that Abbie and I usually go to together. Well, I was talking to her about it and we were wondering…I mean, I was wondering…if you'd like to come with us. She's bringing Billy, so it's not going to be the three of us. It's going to be like…a…like…"

"Serena Southerlyn, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah," she says as she starts blushing.

"Aww, Serena, our first date together."

"And my first date…ever," she adds.

"I'm going to make it really special for you," I tell her and she leans in to kiss me.

"You make everything special for me, Alex."

"Even this?" I ask her as I untie her bikini top and let it fall to the ground. Her bikini bottoms are next. Once they're off of Serena, I let my eyes take in the sight that's in front of me. "Serena, you're so beautiful," I say almost to myself. Once Serena is over her initial shock of being naked in front of me, she takes my bikini off of me and pulls me close to her.

"I want to feel you," she whispers in my ear. Her words make my whole body shiver. "You're so soaked."

"So, are you," I tell her. "I love that I'm the first to ever touch you right here."

"Me too," Serena tells me.

I haven't gone inside of her yet; Serena isn't ready for that, but I can feel her clit start to get really swollen. I know she's close.

"Alex, are you almost out? I have to pee!" my sister says as she knocks on the door. Fuck.

"And do you know where Serena is?" Abbie asks. "I've been looking for her."

I might as well tell them. They're going to find out anyway. "Umm..she's in here with me."

"Oh," Abbie says. "OH!"

"Megan, there's other bathrooms," I shout.

"Shit, this is so embarrassing," Serena says and Abbie starts to laugh.

"It's about damn time you got some, Serena," she tells her.

"We didn't exactly finish, Abbie!" Serena tells her.

"You're such a dirty slut, Rena," Abbie teases.

"Shut up, Abbie. Your bed is like a McDonalds…over one billion served," Serena responds.

"Dude, she fucking burned you," my sister says to Abbie as she starts cracking up.

Once we realize that it's silent outside the bathroom door, Serena and I decide to get dressed and join our friends. As soon as we open the door, we see Abbie standing outside with a huge smile on her face. "Rena, you finally got your cherry popped!"

"I thought no one knew about that," I tell Serena.

"She told me a couple weeks ago. She kept saying that she wants to lose her V to you," Abbie tells me. "And it looks like she finally did."

"Gross, I'm not losing my virginity in a bathroom. I want something a little more romantic than that. So, no Alex did not pop my cherry…yet."

"But she will. I'm betting on tonight. Bridget and Olivia say it's going to be the day she gets back from DC. Megan and Allegra say it's going to be after our sorority's formal. I have 20 dollars riding on you doing it tonight, so you better not let me down," Abbie tells us before walking away.

"How about we piss them off by never telling them when I lose my virginity?" Serena suggests.

"I was thinking the exact same thing," I tell Serena before pulling her in for another kiss.

After the guys leave, the girls and I decide to lay our sleeping bags out in the living room and play Truth or Dare. Unfortunately, we have agreed to play by Allegra's rules and there are seven of us, so whoever wimps out is forced to take seven shots. The only ones truly excited about these rules are Allegra, Megan, and Abbie. Surprise, surprise. It's my 21st birthday so I know they are going to do something that will make me have to take shots. Good thing Kylie is asleep in a crib that Mrs. McNamara had set up for her. She shouldn't have to see her mommy drink.

"Alex, start," Allegra says when Bridget and Abbie return with the alcohol and shot glasses.

"Rena, truth or dare?" I ask.

Serena groans, "Alex, you better go easy on me. Truth, I guess."

"What's the stupidest thing you've ever done?" I ask.

Once I ask this, Abbie and Serena start cracking up. "Okay, you better not hold this against me. It was fall quarter of freshman year," Serena tells us. "Abbie and I were at a party and we had just gotten high for the first and only time. We've sworn it off since then. Anyway, while we're walking back to our dorm—"

"We see a fucking UFO or at least we thought it was one," Abbie interrupts. "And Serena starts freaking out!"

"Like, seriously freaking out," Serena continues. "And I tell Abbie that we need to get foil or else the aliens will be able to read our minds. To this day, I still don't know how or where we got foil, but once we got some we made little foil hats and put them on so the aliens couldn't know what we were thinking."

"We kept the hats on in the courtyard and everyone was staring at us like we were crazy," Abbie says. "And Serena was shouting, 'You can't beam me up now, bitches!' She was high out of her mind."

"The next morning, I woke up in the same bed as Abbie and we were cuddled up to each other. I don't even know how we got in our room, but our foil hats were still on."

"I had only known her a week and that was the night Serena became my best friend," Abbie tells us. "That was also the first of our many post-frat party adventures."

"I love you, Abbie," Serena says before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, too, Rena."

"You should totally make out with her, Abbie," Allegra suggests.

"I've already tried, but Serena didn't want to," Abbie jokes.

"Excuse me, but _no one_ is going to make out with my girlfriend except for me," I blurt out.

"Your girlfriend?" Serena asks me with a huge smile on her face.

I can feel myself starting to blush. "Yeah, I mean if that's okay with you. I really like you Serena and I really want you to be my girlfriend."

"I want you to be my girlfriend, too," Serena tells me. "I want that more than anything I have ever wanted in my whole life."

"Just kiss her and seal the deal already," Olivia suggests.

I lay Serena down and start to kiss her. It's our first kiss as a couple.


	22. Chapter 22

dove in love: (sends a kajillion kisses. and I know kajillion isn't a word). How am I mean? haha. And what will you trade for the knowledge? Hmm?

JeffHardy724: Aww, I'm happy that you're happy now! One point for me? Yes?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about writing another chapter for Alex's bday, but I felt it was important for establishing the Alex/Serena relationship. I promise the next chapter will be Casey's POV.**

"So, are we still going to play?" Bridget asks.

"You girls go ahead. It's almost midnight and I need to be with my girlfriend in private," Serena tells her.

"Or do you mean _in_ her private?" Abbie teases.

"Abigail!" Serena says as she starts to blush.

"Dude, your name is Abigail?" Megan asks. "That's harsh."

"And your middle name is Persephone," Abbie responds. "That's such a porn star name."

"That's what I am," Megan tells her. Megan and Abbie have both had shots and it's starting to take a toll on them.

"No! Shut up!" Abbie says in disbelief. "You have to give me some pointers then."

"I think this is our cue to leave," Serena whispers in my ear. She grabs me by the hand and leads me outside.

"Why are we outside, babe?" I ask her.

Once we are seated on the front porch swing, Serena rests her head on my shoulder. "I just wanted to be alone with you. I don't want this night to end."

"Me neither. Everything is so perfect. I haven't been this happy in so long."

"I'm glad I can make you happy," she says and then starts to kiss me. Serena's lips are so different from Casey's, but they're just as soft and her lip gloss tastes like vanilla.

When we finally stop kissing, I glance at my phone and I'm shocked to see how long we've been away from our friends. "Oh my gosh, Serena. We've been making out for over half an hour."

"It didn't seem like it," she responds. "I'm not ready to go back."

"Me neither," I tell her as I hold her close.

"I mean, I'm not ready to go back to DC tomorrow."

I had completely forgotten about Serena having to leave tomorrow. Perhaps there's a way I can keep her?

"What if I don't let you go?" I ask her.

"How are you going to manage that?"

"I'll hold you captive in my bed. I'll wrap my arms around you and you won't be able to leave, nor will you want to. You'll be too busy cuddling with me to even notice that any time is passing by."

She gives me another kiss. "You're adorable, Alex. When I applied for this program, I had no idea I'd have a girlfriend I'd be missing."

"It's okay, Rena. It's only for a month. You'll be back in March and then we can spend every day together."

"Alex, it's after midnight," Serena tells me. "That means you're officially 21!"

"Do I get 21 kisses to celebrate?"

"How about if I give you 21 minutes of kisses instead?"

"Shall we start now?" I ask.

Serena starts laughing. "You're not supposed to ask me! You're just supposed to start kissing me. But first you have to catch me."

Serena gets up from the porch swing, but I refuse to follow her. "C'mon, Alex."

"Aren't we a little too old for this, babe?"

"Fine, you're definitely not getting any then," Serena says as she crosses her arms.

I get up as quickly as I can and start chasing Serena around the yard. As soon as I catch her and tackle her on the grass, she lets out an uncharacteristic but cute little squeal.

"I want my 21 minutes of kisses now," I tell her. Serena wraps her legs around my waist and pulls me in to give me the birthday gift that _only_ Serena can give me.

That 21 minutes turns into over an hour and it would have lasted longer if Bridget wouldn't have come out to get us. "You two are even worse than Megan and Allegra," she tells us as we're walking over to the door.

"I've heard stories about them, so I think I'm going to take that as a compliment," Serena tells Bridget.

When we get back inside the house, we see that everyone is in their pajamas. I change into mine in front of everyone and Serena quickly grabs hers and heads to the bathroom. When she comes out of the bathroom, she is wearing a short, satin baby-blue nightie that brings out the color of her eyes. She looks absolutely beautiful and I can't help but enjoy how low-cut her nightie is.

"Serena, what the hell are you doing?" Abbie asks.

"Getting ready for bed," she replies.

"Alex, I've slept in the same room as Serena since we were freshmen and she has never dressed like this to go to bed," Abbie tells me.

I still have my eyes fixated on Serena. "I don't care if she never went to bed like this in the past, all I care is that she goes to bed like this now," I tell Abbie.

"My Serena is all grown up," Abbie tells us. "It seems like just yesterday she was wearing her Cheer Bear pajamas."

"That _was_ yesterday," Bridget says and Serena throws a pillow at her.

"I hate all of you," Serena says as she starts to blush.

"You guys are so mean," Allegra tells them. "Serena has her first girlfriend and she's trying to look hot for her."

"Serena isn't just trying, she _does_ look hot," I tell them.

"Thank you, baby," she says as she cuddles up to me.

Serena and I decide to share a sleeping bag that night. I don't care if it's a tight space. I want to hold her as close as I can tonight because I know it's the last time I'm going to hold her for a whole month.

"Happy birthday, baby," Serena whispers to me before falling asleep in my arms.


	23. Chapter 23

JeffHardy724: I am sooo going to hold you to it! I would love a batch of cookies right now. :D Chocolate chip?

dove in love: I don't know what's bigger than a bajillion. How about an infinite amount? :D And I can't tell you what to trade. haha. You should make the offer first! Maybe you should update your story. Oh and Casey will be okay, hopefully. haha.

Jessica: Yayyyy! I'm so glad you love Serena! And I love Serena way too much to hurt her, so we are absolutely golden on that one. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

"How was your party?" I ask Alex as we're eating dinner at the kitchen table.

"It was fun," she says nonchalantly and I see her start to blush.

"Spill," I tell her.

"I asked Serena to be my girlfriend," Alex says excitedly. "And she said yes!"

"That's so cute! I'm so happy for you, Alex!"

"I dropped her off at the airport today and I swear I wanted to cry. I miss her already, Case."

"She'll be back in a month, right? It'll go by fast."

"I hope so," Alex says sadly. "I haven't missed anyone like this before."

I make an attempt to change the subject. "So, tell me what else happened."

Alex's tone of voice becomes excited again. "Well, I wasn't awake when it happened, but word got around in the morning. It's big!"

"What?" I ask. "Don't keep me in suspense."

"Megan had sex with Abbie Carmichael."

"No!"

"I swear they did!"

"But Allegra and Megan are exclusive. They're engaged!"

"Allegra gave her a free pass," Alex tells me. "Since Allegra had sex with Charlene without Megan being there, Megan got a free pass to be with whoever she wanted…and she chose Abbie. Abbie was like all over her last night when she found out Megan was a porn star."

"But isn't Abbie straight?"

"Apparently, Megan is her exception." Alex tells me. "Megan says Abbie is a total freak in bed. Her boyfriend doesn't even care that she did it with a girl either."

"He's a straight _guy_. Why would he? He probably wanted to know the details," I say and Alex starts laughing.

When her laughing fit dies down, I ask Alex the one question that's been on my mind. "Did you and Serena do it last night?"

"No," she says disappointedly. "I wanted to, but Serena wants to take things slow."

"Sucks for you, Lex."

I could tell I struck a nerve. "Not really. Serena wants our first time together to be romantic and there's nothing wrong with that."

"Chill, Alex. I was just playing around."

"Yeah, whatever. So how about you and Alejandra? What's going on with you two?"

"I fuck her, she fucks me; it doesn't get any better than that," I tell her.

"Are you a couple?"

"No."

"Do you love her?"

I give her a half smile. "It's cute that you still believe in fairytales."

"You told me over break that you loved her."

"I guess I lied, Alex. I love _parts_ of her."

"You're never going to change, Case."

"And neither will you," I tell her. "You want everything to be so perfect that you forget about what's in front of you. I was always there for you, Alex, but I was never good enough. You didn't want _me_; you wanted the idea of us. You wanted what we _could_ be rather than what we were. Alejandra doesn't do that. She doesn't ask anything from me and I don't ask anything from her. We just accept each other for who we are. We know life isn't perfect and relationships aren't perfect and we're okay with that. I don't know how long this thing with Alejandra will last, but it makes me happy for right now and that's what matters."

"That's so immature, Case."

Alex will never change. These are the moments I wonder why I ever married her in the first place. "Look, Lex, you and Serena can live a fucking fairytale. I honestly don't care. She'll probably propose to you and Mrs. Southerlyn will throw you a huge fucking engagement party and her and Alison will be there with all of their snobby friends and Serena will make you buy her some dress that costs 10 grand, not that it'll fit her right. The girl has no tits whatsoever. I don't know how you could be turned on by that. Anyway, you'll live a fake life with a fake family and perpetuate the fucking cycle."

"Fuck you, Casey. Do you think things will be better with you and Alejandra? You're not going to be young forever and there will come a time when you want a woman who can give you more than just sex and drugs. When that time comes, you're going to regret everything you ever did to ruin us and you're going to beg to have me back, but when that time comes, I won't be around anymore. I'm never going to take you back, Casey."

"Alex, you're so full of yourself. You're so sure I'm going to want you back. You can't accept that I've moved on."

"Well, you're going to have to move on without Kylie. I'm not letting you take her."

That's the final straw. "You're not keeping my daughter away from me."

"As soon as we're divorced, I'm changing her last name to Cabot," Alex tells me. "And as soon as we graduate and go our separate ways, you're never going to see her again."

"The only reason you have Kylie is because I convinced you not to abort her, remember? You didn't even want Kylie and I'll be damned if fucking Serena tries to play mommy with my daughter. You're a stupid bitch, Alex. Marrying you was the biggest mistake I have ever made."

I'm expecting her to argue with me, but instead Alex starts to cry. For the first time in two and a half years, her tears don't effect me.


	24. Chapter 24

dove in love: ouch! bites hurt! Aww, I don't know if I should be glad that you're falling for Casey again. haha. But there's still a long ways to go, so you never know what might happen with these two. (kisses)

JeffHardy724: Yeah, she kinda was a bitch. And I think it's cute that you would defend Alex. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

"What are you doing here?" I ask when I open the door at 9 in the morning and see my bright-eyed girlfriend in a mint colored sundress. Serena is all smiles right now and I'm too sleepy to remember why.

"Alex Cabot, is that any way to greet your girlfriend that you haven't seen in a whole month?" Serena asks. "One whole month. Exactly one month."

I look down at the ground and start to shake my head. "Baby, I'm sorry. I completely forgot our one-month anniversary was today."

"It's okay," Serena says as she gives me a hug. "That's why I'm here. I want to take your mind off of everything that's happening with your divorce."

"Aren't you supposed to be in Cancun right now with your sorority?"

"Yeah, but whatever I'll just go next year." Serena tells me as I lead her to the living room. "There will be other trips with my sorority, but only one one-month anniversary with my beautiful girlfriend."

"I'm so happy you're here, Rena," I say as I start to kiss her. After five minutes of kisses, Serena responds to my statement.

"I'm happy to be here, too," she tells me. "Now go get dressed. I have something planned for us today."

"Rena, baby, I can't go anywhere today."

"Why?" she asks, disappointedly.

"Casey is in Colorado for spring break so Kylie doesn't have a babysitter."

Serena turns toward me on the couch and takes both of my hands in hers. "Alex, I know you're a mom and you and Kylie are like a package deal," she says to me. "When I agreed to be your girlfriend, I also agreed to let Kylie into my life and me into hers. So what makes you think that when I invite you out with me, I'm not also inviting Kylie?"

"Why are you so good to me?" I ask her.

"Because you're the sweetest and most beautiful girlfriend in the world. Now go get ready."

"I still have to get Kylie ready too. You're going to be waiting for awhile."

"I'll get Kylie ready, you just focus on yourself for once," Serena tells me.

I rummage through my closet for something to wear and I end up choosing a baby blue knee-length strapless dress. I try to shower and do my hair and make up as quickly as possible. I really don't want to keep Serena waiting too long. She is being such a sweetheart by getting Kylie ready. When it comes to girlfriends, I seriously lucked out. A part of me doesn't feel like going out today. I haven't seen Serena in a whole month and I'd much rather cuddle with her and spend hour after hour kissing her soft lips.

When I emerge from the room, I see Serena sitting on the couch with Kylie on her lap. The two of them are having a conversation with each other. Well, Serena is speaking in a high-pitch voice and Kylie is responding with little noises. She must not know that I'm watching them because she keeps on talking to Kylie.

"We have a big day ahead of us, darling, and we're going to have so much fun," Serena tells her. "I love you so much already. Do you love me too?"

Kylie responds with a giggle and an adorable little smile. Serena kisses Kylie's cheek and Kylie mumbles something that sounds like "Rena."

"Did you just say 'Rena,' baby?" Serena asks excitedly.

"Rena," Kylie repeats.

My daughter just said her first word! I don't care if my cover is blown. I rush over to my daughter and my girlfriend and hug both of them.

"You're her first word," I tell Serena and I can feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Serena asks me.

"My little girl said her first word. She's growing up so fast."

"Aww, babe, I wish her first word would have been 'momma' or something else about you."

I look at my girlfriend and my daughter and see that they are dressed alike. "You're like a mom to her, Rena. Kylie loves you."

"I love her, too. Sometimes I wonder if I'm just dating you so I could spend time with Kylie," she teases.

"I wouldn't doubt it," I tell her. "What's with the dresses?"

"Oh, do you like them? I bought mine when I was in DC and I had Kylie's special ordered."

I can't help but giggle. "They're exactly the same! That's so cute, Rena."

"And here's the best part," she says as she pulls out two matching head bands. "I got one for me and one for Kylie. I even embroidered my sorority letters on them when I was on the plane. " Serena turns to my daughter, "Do you want to be a Kappa when you grow up?" she asks her in a cutesy voice.

Kylie just giggles and leans on Serena. "I'll take that as a yes," Serena tells her.

I know it's only been a month, but I think I'm in love with this girl. She's so perfect for me…and for Kylie.

Once we secure Kylie in her carrier, we head outside to Serena's car. I was expecting Serena to pull up in a BMW or a Mercedes, but instead she drives a fully restored red 1966 Mustang convertible. I swear I can feel myself go weak in the knees.

"Serena, this car is sexy!"

"Thanks," she tells me. "I begged my parents for it when I graduated from high school. They were going to get me a BMW, but I thought that was boring. It would be fine for my lame suburban hometown, but this is LA, darling. We need something _fun_!" Serena says excitedly and Kylie starts to giggle. "See? Kylie agrees with me."

I secure Kylie and her carrier in the backseat and I hop in the front with Serena. Serena turns on her stereo and I'm surprised to hear the Beatles' "Something" coming from the speakers instead of some new pop song.

"I'd never take you for a Beatles fan," I tell her.

Serena starts smiling. "Have you ever listened to this song? I mean, really listened to it? The lyrics are so beautiful. I think of you every time I hear it."

I catch some of the second verse. _"Somewhere in her smile she knows, that I don't need no other lover."_

"I feel the same about you, babe," I say to my girlfriend as I grab her hand. I _do_ love her.

When we get to the beach, Serena and I set up a blanket on the sand for us to lay our stuff on. Serena sits Kylie on her lap and the two of them start to play with the sand. They look so adorable together in their matching headbands and matching dresses. The sun is highlighting their beautiful blonde hair. I take out my camera and start snapping pictures of the two of them without them knowing.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Serena asks when she notices me taking pictures.

"I plan on scrapbooking these," I tell her. "You two are so cute together."

"Well, we can't have a scrapbook of Kylie's first trip to the beach without pictures of her with her mom," Serena says as she reaches for the camera.

Serena must have taken 50 pictures of Kylie and me together and we even got a girl nearby to take pictures of the three of us. "You're a really beautiful family," she tells us as she hands me back the camera.

"Maybe we can be someday," I tell Serena and she starts to blush.

As we're watching the sun set, Serena starts to kiss me. We don't care who is around us. I need to have as much physical contact as I can with this girl. She suddenly stops and pulls away. "There's something I need to tell you, Alex."

"What?"

"I just wanted to thank you for being so patient with me. I know sex is important in a relationship and I really want to give myself fully to you, but I don't know when I'll be ready."

"Serena, I'm never going to pressure you to have sex with me. We will when you're ready. Your first time is going to be an emotional experience and I'm just so honored that you're choosing me to be your first."

"I'm glad that you don't think I'm some kind of prude," she tells me.

"You're definitely not a prude, babe. We've already started rounding the bases, remember?"

Serena starts to blush, "Well, it _is_ our one-month anniversary and I was hoping we could go back to your place and finish what we started at your birthday party."

"You mean you-?"

"I want to touch you," she whispers in my ear.

We pack up as quickly as possible and get back to my place. I can't get enough of this girl.


	25. Chapter 25

JeffHardy724: I know, I know, it's hard not to feel bad for Alex. :)

dove in love: haha biting can be a good thing. Yeah, it would have been cute if she said 'mama' but at least she didn't say a cuss word. haha.

Jessica: Casey IS her mommy too, but stupid laws say otherwise. :( And I agree, Alex and Serena are cute! I wish there were more stories about them as a couple.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

It's the first day of spring quarter and I'm on my way to the sorority recruitment tables to meet Serena. It's like déjà vu. Last year at this time, I was on my way to meet Casey. This year, I'm trying to find Serena's table. When I walk over to the Kappa Gamma Phi table, a blonde blue-eyed girl hands me a flier and starts talking to me about Rush Week.

"I'm not interested, but thank you," I tell her politely.

"Then why are you here?" she asks as she rolls her eyes at me.

"I'm looking for someone," I tell her.

"Paige, it's in your best interest not to be rude to this girl," Abbie warns her.

"What's so special about her?" Paige asks.

"This is Alex," Abbie says as she wraps an arm around me, "Serena's _girlfriend_."

"Shit, I'm really sorry. Please don't tell Serena," Paige pleads with me. "She'll demote me for sure."

"No, Paige," Abbie starts to correct her. "_I_ will demote you. Serena has the ability to kick you out of the sorority altogether for disrespecting her girlfriend."

Paige looks like she's about to cry, so Abbie dismisses her from recruiting. "Will she really kick her out of the sorority?" I ask.

"No," Abbie laughs, "But we like to keep Paige in check. It's how Serena and I entertain ourselves. Paige is a total homophobe and Serena can't stand her."

Once the potential Rushee that Serena was talking to leaves, Serena hurries over to me.

"Baby!" she says as she hugs me.

I pull her in for a kiss. "You look so cute today." My Rena and Abbie are dressed exactly alike. They're wearing aquamarine Kappa shirts, denim shorts, and hair ribbons in their ponytails. "You're both absolutely beautiful," I tell them.

When we get to our European history class, we secure spots toward the front of the classroom. Serena insists that she sit in between Abbie and me. "I want to be next to my girlfriend and my best friend," she tells us.

While we're waiting for class to start, Serena holds my hand. "Want to go out to lunch with me after class?" she asks.

"Of course I do," I respond as I inch my way closer to her lips.

"You two aren't going to suck face in class, are you?" Abbie asks. "I swear all you two do is make out."

"It won't be all we do for long," Serena says and then winks at me. "I'm ready, Alex."

"You are?"

"Yeah," Serena tells me as she starts to blush.

"Right now?" I ask excitedly. "We can just leave class. Abbie, will you tell us what we missed?"

Abbie and Serena start cracking up. "She's a doll, Rena," Abbie tells her best friend.

"You're so cute, Alex. I can't wait till our first time, but it's not going to be right at this very moment."

Our class was uneventful. The T.A. handed out the syllabus and then we were all excused. Serena and I invited Abbie to go to lunch with us, but she said she had something else to attend to. "I'm going to go 'study' with Billy," she tells us with a huge smile on her face.

Serena and I order a couple burgers and fries and find a table in the student union.

"There's something I want to ask you," Serena says to me. "If I'm taking things too fast just let me know, okay?"

"Okay," I respond.

"Well, we both have to study for the LSAT this summer and there's no way I can do that at my sorority house, so I'm going to go home for the summer to do that and work on law school applications and…"

"…and what?"

"And since we both have to study for the LSAT and we're applying to the same law schools, I was wondering if you wanted to do that together."

"Serena, don't take the long way around it, just ask me what you want to ask me."

She starts blushing. "Will you and Kylie come home with me this summer?"

I give my girlfriend a hug while trying not to touch her with my greasy fry hands. "Aww, babe, of course we will."

"You have no idea how excited I am," Serena tells me. "My parents won't be there so we'll have the whole house to ourselves, except for maybe my brother. I'll have him set up a crib for Kylie. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"You're so cute when you're excited, Rena."

She starts smiling. "I still haven't told you the best part. We'll get to share a bed every night."

A whole summer of 'playing house' with Serena. I'll get to fall asleep next to her each night and wake up with her each morning. A whole summer of kissing her and falling even more in love with her. I hope these next ten weeks go by as quickly as possible.


	26. Chapter 26

dove in love: If Alex belongs with anyone, it's Casey. :D You're playing house? How cute! That means I shouldn't play our little game with you anymore. haha. Oh and Casey already knows she wants to be a lawyer. I'll touch more on that subject in a bit. :D

Jessica: Casey won't like it, but there will be happy times for her too. haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Casey's POV<strong>

"Casey, perk up. It's your big day today," Alejandra tells me as we're in her Maserati on our way to the G-Pi Mother's Day brunch.

"I know it's my big day, which is why she should be here," I tell her.

"Don't take it personally. She just had a baby a few months ago. It would be hard for her to fly over. Plus she's breast feeding so she can't exactly just leave the baby with Chrissy."

"Alejandra, you don't know my mom," I tell her. "She would never just miss something like this. She's still upset with me. I know she is."

"Babe," Alejandra says as she takes my hand. "You have to stop beating yourself up about what happened between you and Alex. It's not good for you. Alex is fine; she's moved on. Your mom just has to accept that you're not going to be with her."

I kiss her hand. "What would I be without you?" I ask.

Alejandra shrugs. "Probably just a boring, empty shell of a woman."

"You're such a bitch sometimes," I say as I smile at her. "But I guess it's part of your charm."

She smiles back at me. "I know. I'm amazing. What can I say?" Her tone of voice starts to change. "But seriously, you're Casey Novak. You're smart, you're fun, and no woman in this whole world turns me on as much as you do."

Over the past couple of months, I've been spending every day with Alejandra and I can honestly say that I'm in love with her. I know she's not Alex and that's part of the reason why I'm starting to feel this way. Alejandra is a free spirit. She does what she wants, when she wants. Even though she's not my girlfriend, we've been seeing each other exclusively for a little over a month now. I can't even think about being with anyone else and neither can she.

When she stops the car, I notice that we're not quite at our campus yet.

"Babe, what are we doing?" I ask.

"We're making a quick stop," she tells me. "There's something I've been wanting to do since I picked you up. I know that neither of our moms are here today and I was hoping to outweigh the negativity of today with something positive."

"Like…making out in your car?" I ask hopefully.

"Maybe later, but there's something I want to give you first," she says as she pulls something out of her Louis Vuitton purse.

"Alejandra, that's a ring box."

She starts to giggle. "I know it is. Open it."

When I open the box, I see the most beautiful ring I have ever laid eyes on. It's a platinum band with a three carat diamond in the middle.

"Is this what I think it is?" I ask.

"What do you think it is?"

"Are you…?"

She starts to giggle again. "Yes, Casey."

"So we're completely skipping the girlfriend stage?"

"You know how I do things," she tells me. "I love you with all my heart and I promise to love you for the rest of my life. You're my everything, Casey, and I can't imagine ever being with anyone else. Will you marry me and make me the happiest woman in the world?"

"Of course I will," I tell her as I start to kiss her. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too. I want to give you the biggest, most expensive wedding I can," she says excitedly. "You know those chicks on _Platinum Weddings_? Well, their weddings are going to look cheap compared to ours."

I start to smile even more. "We can think about that later. Right now it's time for celebration sex."

"See? You _are_ perfect for me," she says before kissing me. "It's like you can read my mind."

Alejandra ended up winning Vice-President and I won President. It's something I've been working for since freshman year and who was to think winning that position wouldn't be the most exciting thing that happened today. We showed off my ring to the other girls and they're all as excited as we are. They're telling us that our wedding has to have a G-Pi theme and the bridesmaids should wear the sorority's colors. Although it sounds crazy, Alejandra and I are actually considering it. I'm going to be president of Gamma Pi Delta _and_ I'm marrying Alejandra. Life is actually starting to look up for me.


	27. Chapter 27

dove in love: haha we can play our game, but your gf or ex-gf better not get mad at me.

nattie89: I'm glad you like Alex and Serena. There's lots of them ahead! :D

Jessica: I don't think Casey knows what she feels right now. haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

"Alex Cabot, we are about to let you in on a top-secret ritual," Abbie tells me in a very serious tone of voice. "Do you promise to never reveal to anyone outside of this room what you see or hear during this ritual?"

"I promise," I say to her in a shaky voice. I have absolutely no idea what's going to happen to me tonight.

Abbie turns to my girlfriend, "Serena, prepare her initiation." Serena doesn't speak. She just nods to Abbie and starts setting up candles in a circle. Okay, this is seriously creeping me out now. When she is finished setting up, five candles are lit on top of a circle shaped piece of glass with a cup in the middle and five circle shaped cushions are set up in a circle formation.

"Everyone take your places," Abbie says to them and Serena, Bridget, and Olivia each sit on a cushion. Abbie turns off the lights and joins them. Once I'm told to sit down, Serena grabs my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. After my eyes adjust to the darkness, I can see that Serena is smiling at me. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

"Princess Serena Nicole Southerlyn, initiated October 13, 2006," Abbie says and Serena grabs a needle from the glass dish. Through the candle light, I can see her prick her finger and squeeze a single blood drop into the cup in the center of the dish.

"Princess Olivia Serena Benson, initiated May 20, 2008," Abbie announces and Olivia grabs her own needle and repeats Serena's actions.

Bridget is next. "Princess Bridget Michelle McNamara, initiated May 20, 2008," Bridget hesitantly grabs her needle and winces as she pricks her finger deep enough to draw blood.

"Now me," Abbie says proudly. "Princess Abigail Elizabeth Carmichael, initiated October 13, 2006." After a drop of Abbie's blood is in the cup, she turns to Serena. "Serena, since she is your girlfriend, you may do the honors."

Serena is smiling at me, but I can't smile back at her no matter how hard I try. I keep focusing on the fact that there is only one needle left and it's meant for me.

"Abbie and I started the Circle fall quarter of our freshman year. The sole purpose of the Circle is empowerment. Whenever you need to rid any negativity from your life, you can call upon your sisters in the Circle and we'll perform our cleansing ritual together."

"You're not going to make me drink blood are you?" I ask nervously.

"Eww!" Bridget says. "We're not a cult, Alex."

"Are you ready?" Abbie asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Serena grabs my right hand and pricks one of my fingers.

"You may now place a single drop of blood into the sacred gauntlet," Abbie says.

"Abbie, isn't that a pimp cup?" Bridget asks and Olivia playfully smacks her.

Once a blood drop is in the cup, Serena continues the ritual. "You are hereby known as Princess Alexandra Vivian Cabot initiated on June 11, 2009."

Serena gives me a kiss and Bridget gets up to turn the lights back on.

It's the night of our last day of junior year and the five of us agreed to have a sleepover at my place. I thought it was going to be a typical night of girl talk and horror movies, but when Abbie and Serena are together, you never know what's going to happen.

Abbie passes out five notebooks and pens and Serena starts to explain the process to me. "Every time we do this little ritual, we take out two pieces of paper. On one of them you write down all the positive things that happened to you since the last ritual or, since this is your first time, all of the positive things that happened to you during this school year. Once you're done, you put the list in that pink box on the coffee table. On the second piece of paper, you write down all the negative things that happened and if you feel comfortable, you can share them with the rest of the circle."

It sounds simple enough. Once we are finished with both lists, Abbie suggests that I go first.

"I guess it would be when I caught Casey cheating on me," I tell them. "I moved on and I'm happier with Serena than I ever was with Casey, but it's the lying and the backstabbing that bothered me and the fact that none of this even bothered her."

"If Casey wouldn't have cheated on you, you would never have met Serena," Bridget tells me. "And the two of you are so cute together. Serena adores you."

"I adore her, too," I tell Bridget as I wrap my arms around my girlfriend.

When it's Abbie's turn, she confesses something that not even Serena was aware of.

"Billy broke up with me," she tells us.

"What? When?" Serena asks.

"This afternoon," Abbie says to us. "He said there was something very important we needed to talk about. Can you believe I actually thought he was going to lavalier me? I got dressed up for him and was expecting him to ask me to wear his letters, but instead he breaks up with me because there's someone else."

"Who?" Serena asks. "Is she Greek?"

"He wouldn't tell me, but I bet she's gorgeous."

"Abbie, _you're_ gorgeous," I tell her.

"I don't feel like I am right now," she says through her sobs. I've never seen Abbie cry. This guy must have really meant something to her.

Serena leaves my side so she can comfort her best friend. "I love you, Raye Hino," she says to Abbie.

"I love you, too, Serena Tsukino," Abbie replies.

"What?" I ask.

"You'll find out this summer," they say in unison.

"Maybe you were just too strong for him," Olivia suggests. "You know how guys like Billy are. He's the president of his frat and you're going to be the president of your sorority. He's probably not used to being with a woman who likes to take charge."

"Or maybe he's just an asshole," Bridget says innocently and Abbie finally smiles.

"I'm liking Bridget's interpretation," she says. "Billy _is_ an asshole for making me cry over him. I don't cry over guys. I'm going to be a senior this fall. I'm in my prime. I can do so much better than him."

Once everyone is finished, we rip our "bad" lists and toss the paper in the trash to symbolize getting rid of the negativity in our lives.

"What happens to the lists in the pink box?" I ask.

"We keep them in there and look at them whenever we need cheering up," Olivia responds.

"Can I read one?" I ask.

"Let me guess, you want to read Serena's." Abbie tells me as she pulls Serena's list out of the box.

In big letters were the words "Meeting Alex."

Of all the good things to happen to her this year, Serena considers meeting me to be the highlight of her school year. Although the ritual seems silly, it actually works. I have gotten rid of the negativity of junior year and I'm ready for my fourth and final year of college.

**THE END!**


End file.
